Dancing By Moonlight
by Niknakz93
Summary: Everyone needs a dance partner for the ball, and Kol is no exception. Kol/OC R&R?
1. Safer To Hate Her

**Dancing By Moonlight**

**x**

_"This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you."_

-Enchanted-Taylor Swift-

x

Alexandra Dove was an ordinary girl. Living in what she thought was an ordinary world.

An ordinary town that had a few strange hijinks at times. Ordinary people.

How wrong she was.

She woke up early that morning, groaning lightly as she turned over in her warm and more than inviting bed. But now she opened an eye blearily, spying the time-

The alarm hadn't even gone off yet.

Alexandra sighed, then reached over and switched it off, sitting up and getting to her feet, feeling them lead her to the bathroom where she stared at her honey blonde hair that looked more like a birds nest, her dark sapphire eyes tired and a tad bloodshot.

Urgh.

After untangling her hair so it fell past her shoulders a tiny fraction in a slightly wavy way, she went over to the bedroom window and pulled the curtains open, staring out over Mystic Falls-

It had been snowing overnight, for she could see a very light covering of white on the grass and house roofs.

What a pretty picture with the mild fog.

Alexandra got ready swiftly, pulling on her uniform with a yawn, picking up her bag for the afternoon shift at the Mystic Grill. Why she still worked there eluded her. Maybe it was the idea of meeting new people all the time.

Well today she would be meeting someone new. Old to the town by a thousand years, but new to this day and age.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra poured out the Coke in silence, wondering why she felt quite so gloomy. Maybe it was because of her family being so... so... well, uncooperative and next to thrown her out to fend for herself.

And then there was Jamie. The man she'd fallen for, genuinely loved... who had just been playing with her heart, leaving it on the floor to head back to another girl.

Why was life such a bitch-?

Alexandras first impression of the handsome young man walking over to the bar and sitting down there, glancing up at the menu behind the counter with what looked like to her-

Intrigued and a kind of confusion as he looked at the prices.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked him as she set a clean glass down behind the bar, and he looked to her and went. "You do wine?"

"Mmhmm, yes. White or red?"

"Red thank you." He told her, then Alexandra went. "I only have Echo Falls left. Is that ok?"

He looked a tad confused, but nodded. "Yes, it's fine."

Alexandra looked at him a little closer- short dark brown hair that was carelessly all over the place, dark eyes that were looking to his pocket as he rummaged through it, pulling out a bunch of coins and notes.

He looked so confused- like he'd never seen that type of money before.

"Are you foreign?" She asked now, and he looked up, chuckling. "No, actually I was born in this town. It's just... I've been away for a long, long time."

"Oh, another country?" Alexandra guessed, and he paused, then told her. "I suppose so." He chuckled. "It's like being dead for a hundred years, then getting woken up in a new world."

Alex raised an eyebrow at that-

What a strange, strange comparison that was.

Crazy bloke.

Then again, all the hot guys were crazy these days, this one no exception.

"Let me-" She mused, reaching forwards and counted out the correct money from the pile, going afterwards. "There."

He nodded, then went. "Thanks. I'm a little out of the loop."

Alexandra felt bad for the poor man, so she went. "Well, I could educate you if you want. Place is empty, I have the time."

He was taken aback by her generosity, then nodded. "I would be delighted."

She smiled at that, then pulled up a stool opposite him, reaching forwards and took one of each coin and note from his small pile, telling him how many were in each one, what they were called.

He listened intently, then picked up the quarter, going. "Four of these in a dollar?"

"That's right." Alexandra smiled, and he nodded, setting the coin down, going. "Well, I think I understand now." He looked to the helpful little human woman, then went. "What's your name?"

"Alexandra. But I prefer Alex. Alexandra sounds... so formal."

He chuckled, then went. "Kol."

"Cole?"

"No, no- Kol." He corrected her, and Alex chuckled, going. "Sorry. It's just, you never hear that kind of name around these days."

"I bet not." Kol mused, then sipped his red wine, thankful that it's richness hadn't disappeared in a hundred years. Something good had come out of all this family palava.

Alex watched him for a moment, a flash of sadness shooting through his eyes, then a kind of anger and frustration that it looked like he needed to vent before he ended up hitting something.

Inside he seemed so very angry at something.

"Do you like dancing?" He suddenly asked now, taking her aback and she frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Dancing. Ballroom, that kind of thing." He went, taking another sip of his wine, and Alex went. "Uh, I've never tried it."

"Would you like to? There's a ball next week."

Alexandra was silent, then went. "Ah, I suppose so. But a ba-?"

"Excellent. Come by my home and I'll teach you."

"But-?"

"I need a partner, I am in your debt for your kindness- I'm not taking No for an answer."

_What a stubborn man. _Alexandra thought now, then scoffed. "You could be some kind of freak. Lock me in the basement and feed me to rats."

Kol raised an eyebrow, then chuckled lightly. "Not in the basement. That would be too rude... maybe the attic."

They met each others eyes, the other determined not to be the one to look away first, but eventually, it was Alexandra who looked away, seeing his triumphant little smirk that seemed more playful than anything.

"You are a stubborn man, Kol."

"It's what they tell me." He agreed, draining his glass with another little smirk.

Alexander was silent, then went. "Well, if I'm going to be shoved in an attic, where do you live?"

"White mansion at the end of-"

"The newly renovated one-? Wow." She was impressed- that house had been on the market for so very long, and then the For Sale signs had vanished. She thought stolen, but it really had been sold as the workers started flooding in.

No one knew who had bought the place though. It was a mystery.

"How many live there?" She had to ask, intrigued. Kol just went. "Come over and find out for yourself."

It was almost a dare, and Alexandra smirked. "Ok then. I finish at two tomorrow afternoon. I'll be there at half past."

"It's a date." Kol told her, and Alexandra watched him get to his feet, picking up his black jacket from the stool next to him, pulling it on over his grey t-shirt with the long sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He nodded to her, then added. "Ask for Kol if one of my siblings answers."

_And if it's Niklaus, please kick him in the balls for me. Thanks my dear._

Alexandra didn't get chance to say anything as he walked off towards the door, and she raised an eyebrow.

She'd been wrong-

Not all the people living in this town were ordinary.

**And sooo! The promised Kol/OC fic! Don't know about you all, but I'm hooked on the man already... and he's only said 3 words:L well, from the next few episode spoilers and blah, here's my interpretation and it'll all lead up to next Thursday when we have our ball in Dangerous Liaisons;D hope you like and give it a shot! Reviews much loved^_^ x Nic**

**Oh! I have Twitter! Follow! ThisIsNiknakz93**


	2. All Your Hate, All Your Love

At half one the next day, Alexandra was getting more and more nervous. It was the thought of dancing lessons with a stranger.

A hot stranger, but a stranger nonetheless.

Kol was a strange, but intriguing man.

She hummed to herself as she cleaned her final glass, trying to forget about the black high heels she'd slipped into the bag she'd bought.

Oh God, she was really going to do this. Let herself get escorted to this strange and rather exclusive ball.

To be honest, she was excited to be taught how to dance by this dashing young man with a sense of humor, plus who lived in such a magnificent and amazing house that was at the end of that road.

He must have been rich too.

So when her shift finished, it was a mixture of curiosity, excitement and nervousness as she got into her little old bright red Beatles car and started the journey down the road towards the exclusive and rather beautiful white washed mansion with its truly massive grounds and ornate windows.

What a beautiful place it truly was.

She pulled up outside the place, not daring to go up the driveway, for her nerves were stretched to breaking point. She parked up and got out, biting her lip a little as she looked to the front door, feeling like she was on an espionage spy or whatever they were called. She was too nervous to care.

Alexandra slammed the car door shut behind her, locking it and made her way up to the door, taking a deep breath and knocked twice, waiting only a few moments before it opened to reveal a rather bored looking young woman with blonde hair and eyes that looked like they were going to go sleep any second from how dull and dreary she felt.

"What." She went and Alexandra went. "Umm… I'm hear to see Kol?"

The womans mouth turned into a smirk, then she went, clearly amused.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"Uh, we have an appointment."

_"Let her in Rebekah. It's true."_

The girl Alexandra guessed was called Rebekah smirked a little as she turned to him, then went, darkly amused. "Mingling already are we, Brother?"

Kol was silent, and then went. "Don't you have anything to do Sister?"

Rebekah pouted, then looked to the little human woman, going. "Apologies. My sister can be... a little rude sometimes. But her bark is worse than her bite on most days."

The pair were silent, then Kol asked. "Shall we?"

Alexandra smiled faintly, then went. "Umm... yeah."

Kol led her through the mansion, and everywhere she looked, it was beautiful.

"What do you call this place?" She wondered now and Kol chuckled. "The Original Mansion I suppose. Rather unoriginal, but there you have it."

"Oh. Um, ok then."

Kol glanced back at the girl, then stopped dead, almost making her collide into him, but she just managed to stop herself. He turned to her, then went.

"Do you want to do this?"

"Excuse me?"

"These, ah, lessons. You want to do them?" He asked, watching her almost intently, and she went. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"It's just..."

_You're not afraid of me. You don't know what I am, what I could do to that pretty little throat in a split second._

"It doesn't matter." He sighed, then continued walking into the hall. Alexandras eyes widened as she walked in too, a smile creeping onto her lips-

Wow. This was amazing.

Kol went over to the stairs and sat down, changing his boots to black dancing shoes, going. "Did you bring the heels?"

Alexandra nodded, holding up the bag. Kol motioned to the step next to him where she could change her shoes. When she swapped slacks for heels, she still felt dwarfed by how... tall Kol was. How had she not noticed that before?

When she had them on, she looked up to see the young man stood before the HI-FI, biting his lip a little as he stared at it, trying to figure out how to get it to play.

"Here-" She chuckled, then reached over and pressed play, hearing the music start up- a waltz by Strauss she thought it. Alexandra turned to the young man who now said. "You know the primary positions, yes?"

"Oh, hand in hand, hand on shoulder and-"

"Yes." He told her, then stepped forwards, raising a hand and put it on her waist, making her jump back and go. "_Whoa-! _Easy with the hands man!"

Kol was taken aback, then went. "Oh, sorry."

"Just grab my goods while you're at it too (!)" She huffed and Kol smirked. "That an invitation?"

Alexandra scoffed, then grabbed his hand, putting it on her waist, and he went. "Too high my dear-" she pouted as he slid it down a little, then she glanced to her hand as he took it, twining them both together, his hand a little cold Alexandra noticed.

"My shoulder." He told her, a playful grin on his lips and Alexandra paused, but then raised a hand and put it oh his shoulder, resisting the urge to squeeze it and find out if he was squishy or muscled.

A little sly squeeze revealed it to be the latter.

Kol looked to their feet, then pushed hers into position with his own, going. "I want you to count to three. A step at every number."

"Umm... ok" She said, nervous-

And unbeknownst to her, he could hear her heart speeding up.

Alexandra watched her feet, counting with the young man.

"one... two... three-"

And then Kol went. "And feet together."

She couldn't help but chuckle at that, then looked up, meeting his eyes, going. "This is actually fun."

_'One, two, three, together.' _Was what they were working with, and Kol found her to be a very abled student for a beginner. A natural.

Half an hour passed, and Kol went. "I think you have the basics anyway. I think-"

_"Company Brother?"_

Alexandra looked over to the doors as they opened, finding herself staring at another young man with slightly curly blonde-brown hair and sky colored eyes. He was smirking at the sight of her, and Alexandra heard Kol go. "Niklaus. What an... unexpected pleasure this is."

She couldn't help but hear the bitterness in his voice and guessed that this man, his brother, that they didn't get along quite so well.

Kol sounded almost angry with him.

The pair parted and Niklaus walked over to her, going with a grin. "And who is this charming little lady?"

"Alexandra Dove." She told him, glancing down as he took her hand, raising it to his lips, going. "Klaus. Enchanting to meet you."

She couldn't help but be smitten by his good looks and manners.

Klaus now looked to his brother and went. "Dance lessons I hear?" He held out a hand and said. "I'm a little more experienced than my brother."

Alexandra heard alarm bells of some sort ringing in her head, and she found herself chuckling and going. "I think I'll stick with Kol for now." She now realized she had some ink from the cashier at the Grill and asked. "Is there somewhere where I can wash my hands?"

"Down the wall sweetheart." Klaus told her, gesturing and she smiled. "Thanks."

As soon as she left the room, Kol looked to his brother and Klaus went. "Your date for the ball?"

Kol growled quietly, then the crash of him slamming Klaus to the floor by his throat echoed through the hall as he went. "I'm not playing your twisted game Niklaus."

Klaus smirked, then went. "Going to try and kill me? Bring it."

Kol smirked back, and as his hand tightened around his brothers throat, Klaus actually felt a shiver of fear shoot through him. The younger Original chuckled, then went, leaning down until their noses were next to touching, saying in a soft and deadly voice. "No. _You _bring it brother."

Klaus knew how... volatile his brother could be, and kept his mouth shut. He couldn't die...

But he didn't want to be missing his head because his little brother had torn it off.

The hybrid eventually said quietly, eyes narrowed. "I wanted us all to be a family-"

"Again? Yes Niklaus. You gave us that bullshit the other day." Kol snapped, hand tightening once more on his brothers throat, the other pinning his chest down so he couldn't get the upper hand and toss him off.

Klaus' eyes were starting to go gold, and Kols was going darker, fangs wanting to rip him apart.

Alexandra walked back down to the ballroom, then heard a growl, making her stop dead. At first, she thought it was some wild animal, but then the echo made her realize it was coming from the hall.

_"We have business brother. Unfinished business."_

She stepped forwards cautiously, stopping as she looked through the crack of the door to see her dance partner pinning his brother down by his throat...

What was-? His eyes looked weird.

The door creaked a little as she accidentally pushed it, and she saw the pair inside look to the door, and then Kol hissed something to his brother, getting to his feet.

Klaus lay there for a moment, then Alexandra took a deep breath and walked inside as Klaus got to his feet, rubbing his neck that was a little red from his brothers hands.

Alexandra now went with a smile, hoping it didn't seem suspicious. Kol now walked over to her and went. "I think that's enough for today. Come back tomorrow an-"

_"No, no, wait a moment."_

Alexandra looked to Klaus who then said. "Come around later for dinner. We have some rather nice looking Chinese stuff in."

"I'm good thanks." She chuckled, but he chuckled and went. "I insist."

Kol spoke up, going. "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. Actually, let-"

"No, no brother. Don't be so rude. I'm sure the rest of the family would like to meet your dance partner. It's been so, so long since we were all together to have a sit down meal."

Alexandra looked to Kol, knowing that he was mentally telling her to say No, but...

If they had family problems, it was nothing to do with her.

"If it's no trouble-"

"Oh, no trouble Little Miss Dove." Klaus told her swiftly and added. "Come about six. Wear something pretty that shows your eyes, they're beautiful."

Alexandra couldn't help but feel smitten, and Kol knew it- Klaus was playing with her, not telling her what they were, but it was a threat to him.

He would kill her if anything happened.

It was strange how he'd become attached to his dance partner so very soon. She was innocent...

She didn't deserve getting yanked into the middle of an Original family power struggle.

But she had been. Unknowingly, but still.

He swore he wouldn't let himself get pulled into his brothers twisted games again...

But he couldn't let Niklaus destroy anymore lives how he had done his siblings.

Tonights family meal would be more than a little dangerous.

**Wow! Thanks for all the lovely attention this fic!:D Was rather surprised:') so viola! Here is the next! Original Family meal next chapter... what could be more dangerous than that lmao? Anyway, I hope you all continue to read and review^_^ x Nic **


	3. Dance With Me

Alexandra was rather excited to be heading back to the Original Mansion later that night, and got out her pretty knee length midnight ruffled dress.

She hoped Kol liked it.

Because, even though he was an... unusual man, she liked him. It wasn't everyday that such a beautiful man walked into the Grill quite like him.

She was smitten more than anything.

Alexandra out on mascara, smiling to herself as she did so, wondering why she was quite so excited. It was... strange. She added the dark blue eyeshadow and then felt nervous-

What if the rest of the family was like that Rebekah-?

Oh God...

The dance was tomorrow night, and she didn't even have a dress. Kol was going to be disappointed when he found out that he didn't have a partner. How crazy had he been to asked the little beauty who may have been a quick enough learner, but had no dress-?

Foolish young man.

_A foolish old man in a new world._

When he time came, there was a knock on the door and she dropped her bag in shock, not expecting an escort. Alexandra opened it cautiously, then frowned as she found Kol stood before her, hair more tousled than it usually was.

"Yes?"

He paused, then sighed, going- "I wanted to escort you. My brother Niklaus wanted to, but here I am." He chuckled, knowing full well what Niklaus would have done to her-

Killed her.

Or worse, turn her into a vampire.

And he was so intrigued by this little human woman already. Back just a few days and already found a new little project to work on.

If liking her so much was a project.

Kol gave his best charming smile, then went. "You look lovely." At his words, Alexandra looked down and chuckled, blushing lightly. "Oh, thank you."

"Shall we?" He asked courteously, offering her his hand, internally smirking at how annoyed Niklaus would be.

Kol wondered if he was just using Alexandra to get on his brothers nerves, bolstering his own ego a little more, but he pushed that thought away as Alexandra took his hand with a smile that meant she was smitten.

Well and truly.

Bad for her, good for him.

Alexandra slammed the door behind her, then walked with Kol towards a car, making her pout and go. "But the house is only up there. We could easily walk there."

"You are wearing heels." Kol went, raising an eyebrow and Alexandra chuckled, swiftly yanking them off, then grinned, going. "And now I'm not!" She next to ran down the road now, a black heel in each hand, bemusing the Original as he walked after her, then chanced it as he flashed forwards, catching her before she stepped on some glass before she stepped on it with her bare feet, chuckling out.

"Not so fast dear."

Alexandra saw the glass, then went. "Thank you. Hell that was fast. You were halfway down the street."

"I'm a fast runner." Kol next to smirked, then went. "Heels on, or car?"

"Pfft. Not giving up now." She said now, pulling her heels back on and started back off down the road, making Kol smirk after her-

She'd fall over soon enough...

But she made it to the mansion without nothing more than a wobble to the Originals surprise.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra couldn't help but be stunned once more by the beauty of the place, and beautiful it was.

Kol took her coat, going. "Dinner is still being prepared. Would you like to practice some more while we wait?"

She smiled, then nodded. "Thank you."

Once more he offered her his arm, and once again she took it without a seconds thought.

Not thinking once there might just be a monster on her arm.

Again, the ballroom was filled with light, melodic and uplifting music as Alexandra watched her feet, saying mentally the steps her dance partner had taught her.

"Very good." Kol told her, ending the dance by brushing his lips to her hand, going. "Are you sure you haven't done it before?"

"Oh, maybe once... or twice. Nothing like this though."

"Well, it helped immensely." He told her, then went. "You're ready for tomorrow night."

Alexandra went to reply, but then there was a-

_"Kol and company, dinner."_

It was that Niklaus again. The one that creeped her more than just a little bit. Why had Kol been threatening him last night? It seemed... very strange. She was too frightened to ever ask what it was about, so she did the next best thing-

Kept her mouth shut.

Kol could feel that she was wondering, and diffused it by saying. "Come. Meet my family."

_"Oh goody (!)"_

The main dining room was rather large, and most of the family were sat around the table already. Alexandra could see a oak haired man with matching eyes in a dark and crisp suit at the end, and his attention was turned to her now as she walked in, and Kol went with another one of his charming-smirk grins. "My elder brother, Elijah."

Elijah was silent, Alex noticing just how much he looked like his little brother, then he went. "So this is your company, brother?"

"Alexandra Dove." Kol told him, steering her to a seat at the opposite head of the table. They believed in the old manners of having the guest at the top of the table anyway.

Well, there was one opposite laid out too. She guessed it was the mother or father.

The china looked new, never used before. The silver cutlery the same. Untouched.

She was pushed under the table by Kol who then sat down on her left, just as Elijah asked. "Do you like our home?"

Alexandra looked to the patterned with wood ceiling, then nodded, saying. "It's beautiful."

There was a clatter, then the woman she recognized as Rebekah walked in, going with a scowl. "What's she doing here."

"Alex here is my guest, Sister." Kol told her, raising an eyebrow, and Rebekah scoffed, going. "We're catering for strays now. Oh the joy (!)"

Alexandra scowled, then went. "Hey, I've done nothing to you."

Rebekah ignored her as she took her seat down the table next to the opposite head one, as far away as possible.

At that, Kol smirked. "Ignore Bekah. She can be a mardy little cow at times."

The woman looked to him now, eyes narrowing, hissing. "Manners. Brother."

"No, manners... _Sister._" Kol went and she looked to Elijah, setting her jaw as she ignored her brother and his little human. His human toy, whatever she was. She was there to annoy her, and annoying her she was.

Kol found it funny.

_"Look at our charming little family. All together again."_

Alexandra looked up to see Klaus walk in, a big grin on his face, but then frowned, going. "Where is Finn? And-"

"Mother, I've no idea. But Finn? He refuses to even see your repulsive face." Rebekah told him with a dark smirk, and Alexandra felt uncomfortable-

She was stuck in the middle of a family argument. Awkward.

Klaus ignored that, then sat at the head of the table, going as he put his hands together. "But our guest is here. Why doesn't she have a drink. Rebekah, fetch."

Rebekah looked disgusted at that, then scoffed. "Fetch-? I am not a dog, Nik!" She smirked, then went. "Not like yourself."

"That's Hybrid love." Klaus went, and then glanced to Alexandra, knowing she would be confused. And she was. Her look of not understanding was on her face, and he chuckled to her. "My car. It barks when I switch on the engine."

Rebekah coughed, but it was a very audible, mocking single laugh that made Alexandra wonder if she should just pretend to not be feeling well and escape.

Why had she agreed in the first place-?

Elijah now went, almost matter-of-factly. "No family business at the table. And not before our guest. Where are your manners, Niklaus? Ran away?"

Klaus looked to him, then went with a light chuckle, getting to his feet. "Of course. I _am _being rather rude." He picked up the bottle of red wine from the side as he passed, snagging a glass and set it before Alexandra, going. "There you are love. Drink up."

She nodded her thanks, then raised it to her lips, wondering why Rebekah looked almost smug. But then Kol snagged the glass, going to his brother in what he hoped was a suggestive voice.

"Now. I know for a fact our guest won't like this."

_Wine laced with blood. _Kol knew from it's scent, glowering at his brother as he went with a laugh. "Oh, silly me! That's dangerous stuff. You could have an accident on that."

Kol knew what he was playing at...

And playing was right- games.

But he wasn't following the rules. If there was any.

The dinner came out now, devoid of starters. It was like Niklaus had said- Chinese. Well, sweet and sour chicken balls and rice.

And it _was _quite the delicacy.

For a little while, the only sounds were the clinking of cutlery on china, then Elijah asked.

"Do you work Alexandra?"

She swallowed her mouthful of rice, then nodded. "Yes. I work at the Mystic Grill. It doesn't pay top dollar, but it's better than nothing."

"We're going to end up sitting here talking about Obama!"

"Obama?" Kol asked, genuinely confused, and Elijah went. "The President, Kol. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

He didn't even know, but at least Elijah was making more of an effort than his two siblings to not tell this girl what they were.

Kol had to be thankful for that at least.

But then the talk swerved around again, and Alexandra found herself utterly silent as they argued. She never caught a word of it, but it was family shit.

And that was why she asked Kol, one of the few to notice her getting up other than Elijah, muttering. "I'll leave."

Kol went to talk, but then Rebekah stood up and yelled as Klaus walked around to where Kol and Alexandra were stood to nab the wine.

_"Fuck you Nik-! We'll leave right now-!"_

Klaus scoffed, then Rebekah snarled, throwing her glass of red wine at him that he neatly dodged... and hit Alexandra in the chest, shattering against her and making her stumble backwards and hit the floor on her backside, a growing dark red stain down the front of her dress and in her honey colored hair. She looked down, eyes brimming with tears.

The Originals had fallen silent, even Rebekah, furious as she was had stopped dead- she hadn't intended on hitting her brothers pet. Or whatever she was.

Alexandra got to her feet, then just turned away and hurried out the room, a sob escaping her-

Family of monsters.

Kol rounded on Klaus now, eyes going dark, voice almost the same shade as he snarled. "This is your fault."

At that, Klaus scoffed, then sat back down on his chair, sipping his wine like nothing had happened.

And the man, the hybrid disgusted him.

He flashed forwards and yanked his brother out the chair, slamming him onto the table, a glass of wine tumbling off onto the floor as the younger Original snarled.

"_Everything _was your fault Niklaus-!"

Klaus glared back, but then scoffed, going. "Here again? Give it your best shot, little brother."

Kol smirked, then went. "I want you... to shut up."

Rebekah had to wince a little, Elijah folding his wine stained napkin with a sigh as his younger brother picked up a knife, ramming it into the side of Niklaus' neck, making him yell in agony, falling off the table as he went to yank it out, blood gushing onto his hand as he managed to.

Kol glanced to his siblings, knowing that they weren't used to him being quite so... volatile.

But their hybrid brother had crossed the line a hundred years ago.

Maybe a knife in his voice box would shut him up for five minuets.

Klaus had a hand over his throat as it healed, chest heaving when he sat up, rubbing some of the blood on his free hand onto the now scarlet tablecloth.

Rebekah walked out, as did Elijah.

Klaus sat there, rubbing his neck, then sighed-

Their family was more than dysfunctional.

_-DancingByMoonlight._

Alexandra had gone home, slamming and locking the front door behind her, letting out a sniff, trying to wipe the tears away as she did so.

How could a family be like that-?

She heard a knock on the door later on, but never answered it.

It would only be the one that had danced his way into her heart.

The next morning, and she did eventually answer the door to find a package in the arms of a mailman. She took it, taking the card first, reading the words _Miss Alexandra Dove _on the front.

She opened it, then slid the paper out, reading.

_Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration. _

Alexandra growled, going to tear it in half, but then she sighed, setting it down and picked up the box, putting it down on the table, undoing the white box that blended in with the color of the box itself.

She opened it, then looked inside, then after moving the silver paper away, found the strapless eggplant purple ball gown. Her eyes widened as she took in the beautiful ballroom gown with silver detail and ruffles along the skirt.

It was beautiful.

She saw a note had fallen out, and she laid the dress down carefully, then picked up the cream colored card. There was only three words on it. Three words that made Alexandra sigh, shaking her head a little as the card slipped from her hand, landing lightly onto the floor with barely a flutter, but the three words in elegant scripture, in his voice, never left her head-

_Dance with me._

**And the one before the biiiggg ball;D yay! Thanks SO much for how many are reading and reviewing:D It keeps me inspired and wanting to write more^_^ so viola! Dinner with family from hell! Hope you like and continue to read and review!:) I'm sure I'll be doing something Finn related very soon;D maybe one set in the 11th century?:) x Nic**


	4. Human Nature

_"So, when are you planning on killing your little pet?"_

Kol raised an eyebrow at his sister at that, buttoning up his waistcoat and said with a snort. "What gave you the indication I was going to kill her anyway?"

Rebekah smirked, sitting up a little more as she said. "Because I know you, Brother. Is she the before or afters?"

Kol chuckled at that, then turned around, going. "She's good enough for both."

At his words, Rebekah leaned forwards, her smirk growing ever more wider as she went, voice almost teasing. "Is she growing on you, Brother?"

_"If you mean flavor wise, certainly."_

Rebekah full on smirked, going with a teasing laugh. "Do you have feelings for a _human, _Kol?"

His hands slipped on the last button, and he looked to his baby sister, eyes narrowing. "Never."

"Oh really?" Rebekah smirked, and he set his jaw, roughly doing up the last button on his midnight waistcoat, stalking over to her, going. "Say that again, little sister."

The Original merely crossed her ankles, going with a smug grin. "You have feelings for that Alexandra."

Kols eyes narrowed even more, then he pushed the woman doing his sisters nails, making the color go all over her hand as the brush slipped, and Rebekah snarled, pissed off at the idea of sitting through all that again. But when she looked up, her big brother was gone.

But she had a new person on her hitlist now-

That little human bitch her brother seemed to like so much.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Throughout her day working at the Grill, Alexandra was thinking about the gown that had been delivered the previous night, wondering if she should go or not.

Part of her jumped at the idea of such an occasion, and being invited to it...

But the other part was weary- that family was more than dysfunctional.

To go, or not to go?

It was then that she heard two voices talking about the ball too, and when Alexandra looked over, she saw a blonde and brunette she recognized as Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes talking. She had been a few years above the pair when she was still in High School, and they seemed nice enough. She didn't know them personally, but when Caroline walked to the bar for another drink, Alexandra asked.

"Have you been invited to the Mikaelson ball too?"

Caroline froze, then went with a little frown. "Alexandra right? I remember you."

Alexandra smiled, and Caroline went. "And the answer, yes. I have." But now she frowned. "You know the Mikaelsons?"

A pause later, Alexandra sighed. "Not well. I had a disaster of a dinner party with them, and one of them asked me to come as his escort. Seemed rude to refuse."

Caroline frowned. "Klaus?"

"No, not him... dick by the looks of him." She grumbled, then told her. "No. Kol invited me."

_"Uh, Kol?"_

"Have you not met him?" Alexandra asked, and Caroline laughed a little, going. "No. Is he, like, by any chance back after being away a long time?"

Alexandra was quiet, then nodded. "Yeah."

Caroline just went. "Well... I think you should just not go." Alexandra went to ask Why, but the girl had turned away, heading back over to her friend without ordering anything.

It perplexed Alexandra-

Why was Caroline so... against it-?

_"Oh lovely. Look who it is. My brothers new pet."_

Alexandras heart dropped like a stone in a pond at that, and she turned to see the next to glaring face of the woman who had thrown her glass of wine at her. Accidentally, but still.

"Rebekah." She said in defeat, and the blonde girl smirked, going. "It remembered my name. Brilliant."

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Alexandra scowled, and the girl laughed, going. "Something your tiny little mind will never comprehend."

Alexandra watched her walk over to Matt, one of her co-workers that she was becoming friends with, handing him an invitation that looked like her own.

Bitch.

As she went to walk out, Rebekah smirked. "I suggest you don't come tonight. Or heads will roll."

It was a threat, clear and simple.

Alexandra watched her walk out, then threw her towel onto the floor, deciding-

She was going just to piss Rebekah off.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

When she knocked off work at five, she went home and started to get ready for the night ahead, wondering what to do with her hair. Straight, or curled?

Curled.

So, after painting her nails a deep plum color she'd bought from the store in town, she curled her hair, half eating dinner, having a sip of champagne to sooth her nerves.

Alexandra looked to her reflection in the mirror, eyes wide and wondering-

Why was there so much... bad talk about these Mikaelsons? She'd heard Elena call them the Original Family as she passed her, picking up glasses from tables.

Who were they exactly?

Original Family of what?

At quarter to seven, she was ready, her elbow length gloves in her hand, and as she pulled them on, the door knocked, making a little gulp escape her-

No turning back now.

Alexandra opened the door, her dress rustling a little as she did so, smiling faintly as she faced the young man, looking dressed to impress himself.

"Good evening." He told her, inclining his head a little, and Alexandra chuckled, attempting a little curtsy in her dress, going. "Good evening to you too."

Alexandra laughed nervously, but then he took her hand in his, bending down and brushing it lightly with his lips, adding. "You look beautiful."

She smiled, then looked to the movement behind him, a grin appearing on her face as she saw the horse drawn carriage. Leaving the front door open, she stepped forwards to one of them, raising a hand and ran a hand through its silky mane, chuckling. "You are a beauty, aren't you sweetie?"

The Original watched her, a light frown appearing on his face as he did so- he'd planned on showing Rebekah that he couldn't care less, show up to the ball with her body to dump on the doorstep. A part of him was telling him to just do it. The thing he'd been doing all his life.

But another part told him to look at what he had found-

A beauty of his own.

Alexandra turned to him now, her face a smile as she said. "We're not walking this time."

Kol found himself chuckling at that, then watched her run back to her door, grabbing her keys and bag, shutting and locking the door behind her, turning back to him, saying excitedly.

"I feel like I'm five again!"

"I bet you do." He snorted, then stepped forwards, helping her into the carriage before getting in next to her, signaling for the driver to carry on.

As the hooves clip-clopped, Alexandra asked Kol. "Why did you invite me? Of all people."

He smirked, going. "I needed someone pretty to make me look good."

"Big headed much?"

"Oh, very much." He next to smirked, flashing her a sly wink that made her blush, thankful that the cabin was dark, that he couldn't see the red glow...

But he could see it clear as poppies in Spring.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

When they arrived, Kol helped her down, going. "Ready my dear?"

"I'm not Your Dear."

"Ok love." He smirked, offering the young woman his arm, and after a seconds hesitation, took it, allowing him to lead them into the entrance hall where it was full and bustling with life and chatter.

Her arm tightened around his, and Kol looked to her, going. "Scare, Rara?"

"You don't call me that, and I'm not scared."

"Ok then then Rara." Kol smirked, then went. "Wait here- I'll get us drinks since there's no one around." He walked off into the crowd, and Alexandra found herself on her own, feeling scared and daunted by the people around her.

_"My brother abandoned you so soon?"_

She turned now to see the last person she'd want to see. Niklaus.

"Not you." She said bitterly and Klaus chuckled, going. "I'm surprised you came." Alexandra sighed, then went. "I'm no coward."

"Then save me a dance. Unless you're scared?"

"Never."

"Excellent." Klaus grinned, then said. "Then until later Alexandra." He moved off as Kol returned with two glasses of rose colored wine, handing one to her, going. "My brother interrogating you?"

"Yes, he wanted me to dance with him."

Kol scoffed, then went. "Now he's trying to steal my escort. What a lovely brother he is (!)"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

He was silent, then he chuckled. "He thinks himself better looking than myself."

"Come now Kol." Alexandra laughed, smiling a little before saying. "I know you're lying."

"How do you?" He challenged, meeting each others eyes, both of them swearing that they weren't going to be the first to look away. But once again, it was Alexandra who was forced to avert her eyes from the intensity of his gaze.

Then a voice rose up as Kol moved off up the stairs, muttering something to his sister, then Alexandra heard the one speaking, Elijah, saying that the waltz was beginning in the ballroom.

Alexandra turned back to her partner as he walked down, taking her arm, going. "Now let's see if those dance lessons made you any less of a klutz."

She ignored his little comment, then allowed him to walk into the room, taking up positions before each other, remembering to count the steps as the music started up, stepping forwards and taking his hand in her own, feeling him next to grab her waist once more, a sly little smirk about his lips.

He pulled her close so that their chests were touching, going. "You surprise me with how good you are."

Alexandra smirked, then said quietly. "The same."

Kol spun her around now, catching her, saying into her neck as he leaned down. "How much do you like me, Rara?"

She stood back up, then laughed. "Not much."

Kol raised an eyebrow at that, then spun them around again, going. "Could I change that?"

Alexandra laughed once more, going. "No chance. At all."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

She chuckled, then went. "Try your best then."

"Fine. I'll make you fall in love with me within three days. Usual predictable number." Kol dared her, and she nodded, about to swap partners, going. "Ok. Go ahead. Good luck."

"I won't need it." Kol told her, then Alexandra took her new partner, heart sinking when he said.

_"That's a dangerous game you're playing with my brother."_

Alexandra groaned as Niklaus moved her around the floor, then went. "And? Rather him than some... freak."

"Oh, freak?" Klaus found that amusing- the girl still didn't know what they were, and he snorted out. "You never know. He might be."

Alexandra laughed, then went. "You are such a dick."

The dance at that moment ended, and Klaus took her hand in his, brushing his lips to it with a smirk, going.

_"And loving it."_

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra went looking for her dance partner, but never found him.

He'd just vanished.

Some escort he was...

It was as she sat outside that she heard the growling, the blows landing, making her frown, getting to her feet and running over to see the two men fighting. But when the snap rent the air, Alexandra screamed, putting her hands to her mouth, eyes wide as Kol lay there without moving.

The man on him got to his feet, looking almost as dark as his hair. He next to growled, then stalked off, leaving Alexandra to run over to the young man, next to falling to her knees next to him, tears sparkling in her eyes as she felt his wrist for a pulse-

Nothing.

"Oh my God..." She gasped, then glared as everyone went back inside, except for Elijah, as he stepped over and put a hand on her shoulder, going. "Give him a moment. He'll be fine."

"Fine-? He's _dead-!_" Alexandra next to yelled, tears rolling down her face. But then a moment later, she heard a gasp, then looked down in time to see the young man snap his eyes open, groaning a little, then hissed. "I'm going to _kill _that little-!"

Elijah sighed, then went. "Maybe not the best time, Brother." He looked to the girl, then left the pair alone.

Kol frowned, sitting up, staring at Alexandra, asking. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought you were dead... you _were _dead..." She muttered, and Kols frown deepened, asking, so very intrigued. "You're crying... because you thought me dead?" He chuckled. "Silly girl."

"I felt it myself. There was no pulse." Alexandra told him, eyes widening, mascara running down her face by now. He frowned even more, then just said, becoming more intrigued by the little human woman. "But I'm alive. Feel-" he took her hand, putting it over his chest so she could feel his heart beat steadily against it.

Alexandra felt it, then muttered. "I'm not a fool, Kol. Don't take me for one." She got to her feet, walking inside the mansion, leaving the Original to sit there, watching... and conflicted.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Inside, Alexandra escaped to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and went over to the mirror, looking at the black streaks down her face.

She sighed heavily, picking up some tissue, running it under the tap and going to clear it away.

But then a figure was standing behind her, and Alexandra gasped, turning around to face the woman who smirked. "I told you not to come.

"Who the hell do you think you are-?" Alexandra scoffed, and Rebekahs eyes narrowed, and the human girl felt her eyes widen as Rebekahs own started to darken before her eyes, then a snarl later revealed fangs-

Fangs-?

Alexandra screamed as the woman ripped into her neck, but a moment later, she was yanked away by her hair, a new growl as she was pinned against the wall by a hand on the back of her head, lips at her ears as it hissed.

_"Play nicely now Sister."_

A growl later of- "Let me go-!" And Kol did, making Rebekah turn to the human who had blood trickling down her neck, scoffing out. "I don't come second best to something _human._" She scoffed, adding before stalking out. "And so plain."

Rebekah left, and Alexandra sat on the edge of the bathtub, a hand on her neck, trying to stem the bleeding.

But now she asked the man before him-

"Vampires-?"

Kol was silent, then shrugged, saying nonchalantly. "Bloodsuckers, oh mighty and evil creatures of the night... whatever you call us these days. A hundred years ago it was something freaky."

Alexandra laughed weakly, then went, guessing. "You're one?"

Kol never answered, but merely flashed her a dark smirk, his eyes becoming just as dark.

She understood that, muttering out. "This isn't possible..."

Were the whole family a bunch of vampires-?

He now went quietly. "I think the party's over, yes?"

Alexandra was silent, then just nodded, muttering. "I think so." Kol went to help her up, but she flinched at his touch, making him leave her to get up on her own, watching her as she went quietly. "I want to go home."

"Of course." He muttered, then cast a hand over to the carriage that was still in the grounds, and she hurried over to it. Kol watched her, cocking his head a little, wondering if she was freaked or scared... whatever, by what he was.

Alexandra climbed into the carriage, then looked out the open window at the man below... the vampire. She smiled faintly, then laughed, almost nervous. "I will see you again. I don't scare that easily, thank you."

He found that more than amusing, so he chuckled. "Oh, Niklaus is a hybrid. You know- half vamp, half werewolf"

Alexandras face was frozen, and Kol smirked, going. "Now are you scared? My brother's literally an animal."

There was silence, then she went quietly. "Are you trying to scare me, deliberately?"

"Is it working?" He snorted, and she scowled, going. "You think this is fun, don't you?"

"Well..."

Alexandra growled quietly, then went in a slightly cold voice. "And here was me thinking you actually might have a heart after all."

Kol said nothing, but then, voice a little amused-

"The three day thing still stands, right?"

Alexandra scoffed, then pushed the window up, asking for the driver to go.

Kol stood there and watched his pretty little Dove in her carriage leaving, wondering... her words had made him wonder.

_'"And here was me thinking you actually might have a heart after all."'_

He was wondering that himself...

**One, sorry this is late up- was done, but then the site went down... ARGH! So expect another chapter later on:) Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm shocked to see how many people are reading this:D so eek, hugs! Thank you again and I hope you continue to read and review^_^ x Nic**


	5. Cold Blooded Killer

The next morning for Alexandra was slightly different in routine.

She got up a tad earlier, walking into the bathroom, switching the light on as she went, feeling the color drain from her face as she saw the twin bitemarks in her neck, courtesy of Rebekah.

Alexandra bit her lip a little, then sighed, prodding them gently, thinking about what the man, young in looks, not in years had said…

That he's make her fall for him within three days.

He's been right. A predictable number. But still-

How could anyone love a monster-?

Alexandra freely admitted, thinking about how she'd been falling for him already. His good looks, manners and all around bad-boyness. But now that she knew what he was, what he really and truly was…

It threw all the old feelings out.

Of course she was scared. She'd be a fool not to be. She'd had a taste of their family life at the dinner, and the sisters fangs in her neck.

This family was like fire. Mess with them…

You got burned.

When she finished showering, there was a knock at the door. Alexandra paused, then wrapped her dark purple dressing gown around her tighter, then went over to the door, hoping and praying it wasn't Kol.

Alexandra yanked it open, then frowned as she found no one there. She looked up and down the street, then down at her doorstep, freezing at the sight of something left there.

She bent down, then picked up the single flower, staring-

It was a calla lily. Perfect in every respect…

But it was black.

A perfect black calla lily.

She paused as she saw the little card tied to it with burgundy ribbon, reading in elegant scripture-

_"She walks in Beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudness climes and starry skies,_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes..." _

Alexandra scoffed at that, then muttered. "Cheesy bastard." She threw the card and lily into the bin as she passed, but then stopped dead, groaning in defeat as she went back and fished them both out, staring at the perfect little black calla lily.

She knew who'd sent them anyway.

A pest named Kol.

Alexandra bought the lily close, taking in its dark and rich perfume, knowing there was probably another reason, another meaning behind such a simple flower.

She walked over to her laptop now, switching it on, waiting for it to load.

When it did, she wrote in "meaning of black calla lily" and when the options came up, she read them-

Mystery.

Elegance.

Decadence.

Lust.

Death.

He was playing with her. Leaving subtle little hints…

Just what had she walked into-?

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

As usual, Alexandra went to work, pulling beers, making drinks, dispensing ice.

But then there was a-

"Rara, thought you'd be working."

_Oh great (!)_

She didn't look up as she said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I'm working. Goodbye."

Kol just leaned on the bar, going as if he hadn't heard her. "I would have got you a white calla…" his smirk grew. "but they symbolize innocence. You know- purity, that kind of thing? But do you really deserve that?"

At his words, Alexandra snarled, turning to him and snapped. "Mind your own business."

His smirk was next to breaking point, and he tapped a finger on the bar, going. "It was Lord Byron."

"Excuse me?"

"The little poem." He went, pushing the sleeves of his long dark grey shirt up, adding. "He swung both ways as it's said nowadays, but I assure you that one was written for a woman."

"You flatter me Kol (!)"

"It's a talent." He grinned, then went. "So day one. Anything?"

Alexandra couldn't believe how… cheeky he was. How confident too.

Little shit.

"Absolutely nothing." Alexandra smiled sweetly, tossing her towel down before him, walking off without a care in the world.

Kol just watched her walk away, his smirk growing.

_Mine._

A little later on when she knocked off work, Alexandra went round the back to where her car was waiting, fishing her keys out her bag.

But then she felt a prickle on the back of her neck and guessed it was a certain vampire, so she hissed, going. "Don't you have anyone else to stalk?"

But it wasn't Kol.

But Jamie.

The ex who had broken her heart so… so terribly.

"Oh." Alexandra just said, taking in his tall good looks of rugged blonde hair and dark brown eyes, then he went.

"Someone's been stalking you?"

"None of your business." Alexandra snarled, going for the door, but his hand shot forwards, grabbing her wrist and hissed. "You are my business, Alex."

"You can go to hell. And burn there."

"Harsh words."

"Oh go and have hate sex with the Devil." She spat, yanking her hand away, but he snarled, grabbing her waist and pushed her against the car as she turned to it, pinning there as he hissed in her ear.

"Play nicely now little girl. Wouldn't want you to get hurt would we?"

Alexandra felt her blood run cold at that-

He'd always been a violent man. A cheater of a violent man too. Back from the army to his girlfriend, deliberately hurting her.

It was the reason why she was so against Kol.

But she wasn't scared of this man anymore. For one thing, there was darker, more evil and sinister things out there in the darkness now.

He was a pathetic little boy compared to them.

"Let me go." She snarled, pushing back so he did, growling. "What happen? Your little whore of a girlfriend see the real you?"

Jamie's eyes narrowed, then he went to grab her again, but then he was seemingly pushed to the floor, flying across the lot.

"_That's no way to treat a little lady."_

Alexandra looked to the person who had taken control, but saw hints of blonde in his hair.

Niklaus.

As soon as he got to his feet, Jamie snarled, walking over to the man, and even though the human was a fraction taller, Klaus smirked in his face, going.

"Come on then mate."

Jamie thought otherwise as the hybrids smirk grew, then looked to Alexandra, scoffing. "We're not finished."

"Oh get lost." Klaus growled, and Jamie sent him a filthy look, then left without another word.

Alexandra was silent, then muttered to him. "Thank you."

"You associate yourself with some bad people, Alex." He said nonchalantly, then chuckled. "You attract trouble like you attract my brother."

"Huh. Screw your brother."

"I bet you would as well." He smirked, and Alexandra scowled, then hissed. "Shut up _Hybrid._"

At her words, Klaus raised an eyebrow, going in a light, amused chuckle. "So he spilled the beans huh? He never could keep his mouth shut."

"Actually-" Alexandra said coldly, pulling her scarf down to show him the twin bite marks. "Your sister happened."

Klaus stared at the bites, then rolled his eyes, going. "Ah, Rebekah. I apologize. She's… " He rolled his eyes again. "A wild little brat."

"Like your whole family then." She snapped, then went to open the door, but Klaus grabbed her wrist, chuckling. "I'm sure you have questions? I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Alexandra yanked her hand away, then went. "Yeah. I do. But-"

"Then come-" Klaus offered, raising a hand back to the Grill, grinning. "I'll buy you a coffee."

"No thanks."

"Beer?"

"Hate it."

"A cup of tea. Everyone loves a cup of tea." Klaus went, face an amused smirk once more, and Alexandra gave up-

She was intrigued. She did want to know just how…

Vampires, werewolves and a hybrid like himself could exist.

She never said anything as she locked the door once more, going inside, the hybrid trailing after her. There was only one reason why he was bothering with her like this-

She'd attracted Kols attention. And that in itself was next to impossible. Alexandra was human, he could tell…

So why had his brother, his O' so violent and anti-love brother started to fall for her-?

He wanted to know what made _her _so special.

Alexandra sat at a table, the hybrid sitting opposite, raising his hand for someone to come over and take their order.

Huh. He really did order a pot of tea for two.

Seemed like he had his British side anyway. He sounded it too.

"How old are you all?" Was Alexandras first question, and Klaus laughed, leaning back in his seat. "That's personal. Right in there too. I love a confident girl."

"Stop the painful flirting and tell me already." Alexandra went, and after a moment, Klaus went. "Well… what century was the Battle of Hastings?"

"What are you-?"

"Know your history?"

"1066 of course, bu-" she stopped dead as she realized, then looked to him, that dark grin on his face again. Alexandra muttered. "The 11th Century."

"Yep."

"But that was a thousand years ago." Alexandra muttered, and Klaus ran a hand through his hair, saying. "And looking good, don't you think?"

_Oh hell. He wasn't joking._

Alexandra was silent, then she muttered. "You are all a thousand years old-?"

"Yes. That shock you?"

"Just a bit."

Klaus surveyed her through sky colored eyes, then went. "My mother turned us into vampires. And it was just my luck that she was a cheating whore who slept with a werewolf and had me too. So when I killed my first person-" he spread his arms, going. "Hello me."

"You were-?"

"Bastard child? Yes." He shrugged, and Alexandra paused, then muttered. "So was I."

Klaus looked to her now, then frowned. "Come again?"

Alexandra shrugged, saying as if she didn't care. "My mother cheated on my dad… My father couldn't have children, so my mother went out and screwed this other guy." She shrugged again. "She fell pregnant and passed it off as his. But then when I had a test or something when I was nineteen, they found out the truth." Her voice was quiet as she went. "My father… it broke his heart. After a year of depression about finding out his wife actually did all that… he killed himself."

Klaus was silent as the girl finished her story, then went, almost softly. "My father is dead too."

She scoffed. "I bet he didn't kill himself."

"No, I killed him actually."

Alexandras eyes widened at that as she met his, knowing from his tone he wasn't lying. She scoffed, then went. "Just when I thought you-" she stopped, realizing she was going to say the same thing to his as she'd said last night to his brother.

If he had a heart.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, then went nonchalantly. "My stepfather spent a thousand years hunting me down. Called me his 'biggest shame.'"

"But you killed him-!"

"A few weeks ago, yeah." He chuckled, and Alexandra glared, going. "You're all monsters."

She got up and walked out now, Klaus' eyes following her the entire time-

Now he saw why Kol was so… almost smitten by her.

She was strong.

She was headstrong.

She could handle herself.

She was stubborn.

And she was a beauty.

But what if she wasn't human…

Maybe they really did have something more in common than their whore of a mother.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Kol was sat in the main room, watching the contraption called a TV. A rather ingenious invention he had to admit. He was going through the channels, finding something that attracted his interest.

But then Rebekah came in, scoffing. "I heard about your little love note to Alexxy."

"It's a game, sister. Don't flatter yourself." He told her, taking a sip of his cherry flavored Coke.

Bloody gorgeous.

Rebekah smirked, then leaned over the sofa, going. "I thought falling for a mortal was the first sign of weakness, dear brother."

"I'm not falling for her." Kol snapped, then Rebekah smirked, snagging the card that Kol had lost before writing the second, reading-

_"She walks in Beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudness climes and starry skies,_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes..." _

Rebekah sniggered, going. "This makes me want to vomit."

"Then don't look. Human women never change- feed them poetry and a flower, they fall for you. Simple."

"Then you're not in love with her?" Rebekah smirked, then went. "I think you're lying. You chastise me about that Matt… and yet you fall for the first person to help you out when you woke up. Two faced, brother. Two faced."

Kols temper was fraying, and he growled. "I'm not weak. Don't you dare, sister, presume me weak."

"Then prove it." Rebekah dared, and Kol scoffed, getting to his feet, anger coursing through him. "Fine. I'll kill her now then.."

"I don't believe you." Rebekah smirked. Kol looked to his sister, refusing to be seen as weak.

What had he been thinking?

Alexandra was human…

He'd been blinded.

Rebekah smirked as her brother got to his feet, internally laughing-

He wouldn't do it. Kol cared for this girl. He'd never hurt her.

She thought…

Alexandra was hanging the washing out when something grabbed her waist, and she jumped, snarling. "You stupid bastard-!"

She froze as Kol stood before her, then went, looking behind him to Rebekah who was smirking, then he grinned, eyes going dark, and her heart jumped with fear, muttering. "What the hell are you doing-?"

Alexandra stepped back as he did forwards, going. "Kol-? What are you doi-?"

But she never got to finish as he flashed forwards…

And she didn't even know she could scream quite so loud as he ripped into her…

* * *

><p><strong>And the next! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and comments^_^ still shocked our gorgeous Kol is getting this many reviews:') anyway, cliffhanger! Just what has he done to poor little Alex?:( next might be up later! Hope you like and review! X Nic<strong>

**Also, for the ones that know- 11/2/12! Very special date for this fic, as it was read by someone very special!:')**


	6. Sunflowers And Tulips

_"Just what were you thinking, Kol-!"_

The Original was silent as his mother raged, then went. "We promised peace, Kol! And you next to kill this woman! If Niklaus hadn't stopped you, what would you have done-! Killed her!"

Kol now went, scowling. "Rebekah-"

"No. No playing the blame game." Esther snapped, hardly able to believe what Elijah had told her. The witch had already heard about Kols feelings of sorts for the human woman named Alexandra Dove, and she encouraged it.

It would be nice to see her son in love, actually caring about someone other than himself for once.

Kol now went anyway, scoffing. "Rebekah wound me up."

The witch gave up, then went. "Go to the girl. If she dies, Kol, there will be consequences. I assure you. Harsh ones."

He was silent as she walked away, then Rebekah scoffed from the sofa. "You just got chewed out."

"Shut up Rebekah." He snapped, then walked off himself, his baby sister smirking after him-

He did have feelings for the human brat after all.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

The machine beeped steadily, the girl laid out on the narrow hospital bed, her eyes closed, a bag of blood connected to her, replenishing what she'd lost. So much she'd almost died.

But there was a person in the room, watching her lie there, eyes closed, a bandage around her neck from the bitemarks that had savaged her.

Klaus stepped forwards now, then reached to the IV, going to disconnect it, give her his own blood when-

_"I wouldn't do that brother."_

The hybrid looked up at that, then chuckled, going. "What's wrong Kol? Going to let your girl die?"

Kol smirked, and Klaus scoffed. "You love her. I know mate."

"And? I have nothing to say to you. _Mate._"

"Are you picking a fight? Again?" Klaus growled, eyes narrowing, and Kol stepped forwards, grabbing the IV from him, going. "Go away. Seriously."

"Can't even admit you like her then?" Klaus smirked, and Kol had him pinned against the door by his throat, going with a growl. "Say one more word-!"

"Or what?" Klaus dared, then they both heard a low groan from the woman on the bed, the noise making her wake up, but still drowsy. The hybrid now went. "As humans go, not a bad catch." He pushed his brother away, adding. "I saved her from you killing her for a reason."

Kol snorted in laughter, then went. "Because she's like you? That her father's dead, that she's a bastard child? You think she'll like you because of _that?"_ He stepped forwards, smirking in his face. _"No one_ likes you, Niklaus."

Klaus' eyes narrowed, then he went. "I think it's time you left."

"No. You leave. Like you said… Alexandra is my girl." Kol growled, and Klaus looked to the girl, then was gone in a flash.

Kol was silent, then looked to Alexandra, wondering if he felt guilty or not about hurting her quite so badly that he'd almost killed her.

But he was a vampire...

And he very rarely felt remorse.

He sighed, then picked up a cup beside her on the table, tipping the water out into the pot of daisies next to her bed, then raised his wrist to his mouth, biting down on it, letting the dark scarlet blood drip into it, then as she groggily tried to sit up, he stepped forwards, holding the cup in one hand, propping her up with the other, saying, almost softly. "Come on love, drink. Tastes foul, but get it down you."

She drank a little, then scowled, coughing as it hit her, and she opened her eyes, squeaking in fear as she saw Kol, and he swiftly put the cup down, covering her mouth with a hand, going hastily, hoping that his voice wasn't a growl as he went. "Calm down Rara."

Alexandras eyes were wide, terrified, and as Kol moved his hand away, he felt her shaking, scared he'd bite her again.

He lay her down, then went once more. "Calm it."

She was silent, then Kol went. "Sorry."

"Excuse me-?"

"Sorry." Kol mumbled and Alexandra scoffed. "Sorry-? You bit me Kol-!_ You almost killed me!"_

"And for that, I apologize." He went and Alexandra laughed wildly. "You're not sorry. You monsters are never, ever sorry!" She looked to the cup of blood next to her, thrusting a hand out and smashed it away, the scarlet contents dripping onto the floor as tears spilled from her eyes.

And he felt pity. Good god...

It was finally happening…

He was going soft.

Alexandra flinched, shivering a little as Kol stepped forwards, raising a hand to her cheek, holding it when she went to tear it away.

"Why, Rara, do you have this effect on me?" He asked in a mutter, and she whimpered. "Let me go. Please..."

Kol was silent, then he sighed. "Will that stop you being so afraid?"

"No."

"Thought so." He went, but still. "I'm sorry. Truly."

Alexandra was silent, and Kol said quietly. "I'll leave."

He glanced to her once more, then Alexandra blinked...

And he was gone.

When Alexandra was discharged from the hospital, she went home, sitting down on her sofa, feeling her neck, how the holes were gone. That sip of Kols blood, it had healed her.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes, then just went upstairs, not caring that it was the middle of the day, middle of her shift at the Grill too...

Alexandra curled up on her bed, letting the tears drip down her cheeks once more, hugging a pillow close-

Why couldn't she have a normal life-?

Normal people...

An ordinary, human boyfriend...

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

When she woke up once more, it was ten in the morning.

Alexandra just felt numb, wishing she could lie there forever, but she couldn't…

The bills wouldn't pay themselves. As much as she'd love to lie there on her bed forever, she had to face the music at the Grill. Hell she wouldn't tell them she'd been in hospital from a vampire attack…

They'd lock her up.

But there was one thing she did spy a look at before getting ready, because she knew it would be there.

Alexandra opened her front door, looking down at the step, staring at the bunch of yellow.

She reached down, picking them up, staring. It was a bunch of sunflowers and yellow tulips of the perfect yellow

A heavy sigh later, she took the little cream card-

"_She walks astride death, yet never looks back and flinches."_

Alexandra had no mental reaction except for dumping the pair of card and bouquet on the side as she got ready, knowing what they meant-

Adoration for the sunflowers…

Hopelessly in love for the yellow tulips.

Who would have thought the monster was able to actually love-?

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Rebekah didn't even flinch as her big brother whacked her phone out of her hand, smashing against the opposite wall as he next to snarled, eyes going black.

"_You shallow bitch."_

Now she scowled, getting to her feet, glaring into her brothers face, snapping. "Excuse me?"

"Alexandra, you cow. As something out of the ordinary happens in this family concerning love, you stick your bloody nose right in it-!"

Rebekahs eyes narrowed, yet she still refused to back up from her brother who looked more than ready to tear her head off. She scoffed. "I'm baby your sister. And you, brother, I'm doing a favor-"

"Favor-?" Kol laughed and Rebekah scowled. "This girl is making you weak, brother. You're caring. You know what happens when we care for humans…" she smirked again. "Things happen. They die. So vulnerable. Just turn her already. Baby vamp is better than dancing around some human. "

Kol knew his sister was speaking the truth, yet went. "She's intriguing, Bekah. She even fascinates Niklaus."

"Oh, Nik would like her. Probably reminds him of himself. She probably has the same sob story about her family too."

_Well…_

Kol just went, rather coldly. "As you told me about Matt. Leave her be." He walked off now, and Rebekah raised an eyebrow, watching him go-

It was strange seeing another side to her sadistic and dark brother.

Huh. Like Niklaus and that Caroline.

They were going soft. A thousand years of existing was taking its toll by the looks of it…

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra yawned as she sat at the bar, on a break from work where she'd been chewed out. Also Jamie had been looking for her as well…

What did that prat want now?

But as she heard a clack of pool balls, she looked over to the table and saw Kol stood there with Elijah who was looking on with a raised eyebrow as his younger brother played pool.

Or attempted to. He'd never seen a pool table in his life.

Alexandra wasn't one to cower away, so she set her Coke down, walking over, snatching the cue from Kol, saying in a snappy voice.

"You hold it like _this-_"

He raised an eyebrow, then went. "Are you teaching me-? I'm a thousand year old vampire, sweetie."

"_And I could totally thrash you at pool. Shut it dick."_

Kol smirked at that, knowing he hadn't been forgiven, but she wasn't one to shy away from this kind of thing. He watched her line up a shot, bending over and hitting the white ball.

Alexandra looked at the door before her that was lined with glass, watching him lower his eyes, a new smirk on his lips.

Men. All the bloody same.

So she smirked, wondering just how fast his reactions were, swinging the cue around a hand at each end, but then she felt herself get slammed onto the blue felt of the table, his own cue at her throat, sat on her stomach with a smirk on his face as he leaned down and said with a low growl in her ear.

"Nice try."

Alexandra dropped her cue, letting it fall to the floor, then raised her hands, trying to push the cue away from her throat, but Kol smirked, finding it hilarious at how she couldn't even make the stick of wood budge, no matter how much she tried.

"Kol, let me up." She hissed, trying and failing again, but his smirked grew, enjoying the feeling of being so much stronger than her. She was human, and he was so very much more.

All Elijah could do was next to roll his eyes as his younger sibling leaned down once more, pausing for a second as he stared at the girl, then did the most gentle thing he'd done since having the dagger yanked out of his chest-

He kissed her, way too gently to be the monster that had been the one responsible for all the killing he enjoyed. Really enjoyed.

At first, Alexandra was too surprised to respond, but after the initial shock was over, her body responded first, a mixture of wanting to punch him in the face for how he dared kiss her after biting her, almost killing her.

The other side welcomed him.

She kissed him back, his grip on the pool cue loosening, rolling a little down her chest before she muttered against his lips, wishing that yearning, white hot like a flame would die down, not trying to make her kiss him again, wind her hands in his hair…

"Get off me Kol."

He paused at that, then saw she was averting her eyes from meeting his.

It seemed like he hadn't been forgiven just yet anyway.

Kol got off her, picking up the cue and set the end down on the floor, watching her walk away, intrigued with an eyebrow raising.

Elijah now went, almost disapprovingly, taking a sip of his wine. "Playing with hearts, again, brother?" he'd never been one for love, and loving a human-? Elijah knew for sure that Kol was messing around, probably building it up to the right moment.

Kol chuckled, then lay down his cue, thinking-

The pleasure was in the chase, not the kill.

But in this case, the kill was winning her affection.

"_No, Elijah. Maybe not this time."_

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra was actaully feeling rather happy about her kiss with Kol...

But when she got home, there was a Police car outside, waiting for her.

Waiting to tell her that Jamies throat had been next to ripped out by something that looked suspiciously like fangs...

Murdered by a vampire.

She was already still angry at Kol...

Now she was beyond furious.

* * *

><p><strong>And tadaaaa! The next! A kiss, and oh-? Someone killed Jamie? Who?;) Thanks so much for being such epic readers and reviewers!^_^ might be another one up later! And eeek! Almost 100 reviews! Still in shock! Thanks all! Hope you like and review;D x Nic<strong>

**ps- you can vote who you think killed Jamie;D the poll is up on my account!**


	7. Monsters

Kol had to grab the womans wrists as she went to slap him.

"_You bastard! You killed him! I hated him, but I would never wish him dead-!"_

He scowled, then twisted her arm back, going with narrowed eyes. "Excuse me? Who have I supposedly killed, exactly?"

"Jamie!" Alexandra snarled, yanking her arm away, fury growing as he scoffed, raising his glass to his lips before saying, almost coldly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rara."

"Don't you dare lie to me! You bastard!"

Kol ignored her, so Alexandra went to slap him again, but once more, his hand grabbed her wrist, and he started to twist it round, taking another sip of his drink as he said calmly-

"Are you going to calm down now?"

"Not until you tell me the truth. You killed Jamie."

Kol was getting annoyed now, and his eyes narrowed as he turned to her, snarling quietly. "I didn't kill Jamie. But if I had met him, I would have done for what he's done to you."

"How can you just… sit there and blatantly lie?" Alexandra muttered, and Kol let her wrist go before he ended up dislocating it. She massaged the sore part for a moment before muttering. "You keep saying you care about me. That you wouldn't hurt me…" she looked down to her wrist before adding sharply. "And yet you kiss me, bite me… about break my arm."

"And you say I've been lying." Kol growled, his own eyes narrowing. The pair held each others gaze, but it was always Alexandra who looked away first, and this time she went-

"I refuse to believe that you didn't kill Jamie. I know you Kol."

"No you don't. You know nothing about me." He said coldly, getting up, draining his drink in one and stalked out, leaving Alexandra to stand there, feeling angry and betrayed.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Klaus had been deep in thought since his meeting with Alexandra, and he couldn't shake of the feeling of…

He knew her somehow.

There was something in his blood that drew him in. Not in a Get In My Bed way, but, if it was possible, family.

Strange. So very strange.

Having the day free, he decided to investigate the little beauty of a woman that his brother had fallen for, looking up her name. _Alexandra Maria Dove._

It took some time, but a thousand years of built up skills and compulsion of town records made his search easier.

Eventually, he found a family tree that dated back next to seven hundred years, taking note of the last name on there, digging deeper and deeper into the archives. He gave the names and details of the family tree to scholars around the world that were under his compulsion for years in case he needed to know something trivial.

It was the professor in Cambridge that rang back first, telling the hybrid that he'd found something. Something that dated back a thousand years…

All Klaus could do was sit down on the sofa, his eyes widening in shock as he ended the call, running a hand through his hair, laughing weakly-

What were the chances of that-?

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

The funeral for Jamie was very small, and Alexandra sighed as she laid the rose on his grave, silent-

He was a bastard, but he didn't deserve to die by having his throat ripped out.

By Kol?

She really thought it was.

But there was another, rather disturbing thing that had popped up from his death. When Alexandra went to collect his car from the lot near her house, she opened the boot, sighing at the thought of trying to sell it.

But she froze as she spied the daggers, the stakes. The chains…

Guns and bullets.

Alexandra picked up the stray bullet, staring at it.

At how it was made of wood.

Was he…

Alexandras eyes widened as she spied a string of what looked like-

She stopped dead as she realized in disgust what it was…

A string of fangs. So many of them hanging on a line of leather.

How many vampires had he killed-?

He was a hunter. A fully fledged hunter.

Alexandra stepped back as she realized in horror-

There had been no war.

He had spent their entire relationship lying. Vampire hunting had changed him from that nice boy into a monster himself.

Alexandra wiped her tears away, slamming it shut, feeling sick as she leaned against it, staring at the periwinkle sky-

A vampire hunter that had been murdered by a vampire.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Kol ignored his brothers smug little grin as he walked into the main room, and Klaus went. "It might interest you to know what I've found out about your little beauty."

"Oh really?" Kol glared, then slammed Klaus against the wall, hissing. "Why did you kill that human she knew? She believes I did it."

Klaus scoffed, eyes narrowing as he pushed him away, snarling. "That Jamie? I did nothing."

"Klaus. Tell her the truth"

Klaus' eyes narrowed even more, then smirked. "I am telling the truth. I didn't touch Jamie."

Kols temper was freying, and he hit Klaus in the face, sending him smashing back against the sofa. He now got to his feet, yanking his jacket back on and growled.

"Kol. I really am telling the truth, and-"

"Stop lying. Your whole life is made of lies. I'm not letting you hurt her." He stalked up to him until their noses were almost touching, and Klaus chuckled, going. "I want to keep her safe, brother. No matter what you think."

"I believe you." He next to spat, and Klaus' eyes narrowed ever more. He laughed once more, stepping back towards the table where he picked up his notes, throwing them at Kol, snapping. "Suit yourself."

He stalked out the room, then after a second, Kol stooped down and picked up one of the papers his brother had thrown, raising an eyebrow-

He hadn't been expecting that…

But he knew one thing-

Niklaus hadn't killed Jamie…

So who had-?

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra was stood over Jamies grave, wondering why she didn't mourn him. Sure, he had been a bastard of a liar, but…

She felt guilty.

There was footsteps behind her, then the man she didn't want to see stepped beside her, sighing. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you are a murderer that killed him. Did you find out what he was and killed him for that?"  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

"He was a vampire hunter!" She snarled, pushing him away, and Kol laughed. "And you didn't know? Who's the idiot now?"

A silence, then Alexandra finally succeeded in slapping him right across the face, and he froze. But Alexandra stumbled backwards as his eyes went dark, a deep, dark snarl escaping him as he grabbed her waist and rammed her against the tree a few meters away, next to yelling in her face stopping himself from ripping into her neck.

"_I never killed the bastard-! And who do you think you are to slap someone like me? Huh-!"_

Alexandra was silent in fear as he snarled, fangs bared and in her face. She had tears sparkling in her eyes, yet he felt no remorse, only a dark amusement at how scared she was.

He let her go, backing up as he scoffed. "I've been an utter, utter fool to think of any feelings for a _human._"

"Well go ahead and kill me then." She hissed, walking back up into his face, laughing as tears streaked down her face, yelling. _"Do it-!"_

Kol didn't move.

Alexandra laughed, pushing his chest, but he didn't budge, going. "Coward. You won't love me, you won't even kill me… just, what _do_ you feel for me-? Huh?"

The Original said nothing for a start, but his eyes narrowed after a second, and he said quietly, deadly. "Get out of here."

"Oh?"

Kol snarled in her face, eyes black. "One more word, and I really will tear you apart. Run along, little girl."

She didn't need telling twice, and she turned, hurrying off while Kol stepped back, leaning against a tree, the urge to hit something, rip something apart coursing through him-

He turned around, putting his forehead against the tree, digging his nails into the bark, snarling quietly, trying to calm himself down before he went after the girl.

He swallowed hard, fangs finally receding as his anger ebbed.

Kol sighed, staring into the tree for a moment, thinking-

His anger was going to get him into even more trouble, and that wasn't concerning feelings that he had for Alexandra.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandras day went from bad to worse.

When she returned home, she found a text on her phone, saying pretty much that she had been sacked. She'd ditched her shift to sort out the funeral.

Great (!)

But there was a little silver box on her doorstep, accompanied by a white calla lily. She was utterly numb as she picked up the box, opening it to find a little silver heart shaped lace style locket with a herb inside.

There was a note too, like he always left.

But it wasn't poetry or some lyrics...

Just a simple _Sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>A little shorter than usual, but the next chapter is muuuuuccchhh longer and mostly written!;D Thanks so much for still reading, and in an hour, we'll have more Kol to take in! Thanks for the lovely reviews and I hope you continue to leave me some^_^ x Nic<strong>


	8. Escaping These Chains

Alexandra was feeling more than depressed as she sat alone at the bar of the place she had once worked, letting out a sigh and taking a sip of her drink.

Life was such a bloody bitch. All the time.

But how was she to know that the bloody vampire was telling the truth for once, not lying-?

Well… if had been telling the truth through raging.

She couldn't. Alexandra knew she shouldn't trust anything that came out that Originals mouth, but she couldn't help it. He was everything she'd been looking for really, and of all things sending Kol away was one of the things she never, ever wanted to do.

That monster did care for him. It was… shocking, but true.

He was her monster at the end of the day.

And speak of the devil, a figure sat down next to her, going. "Ready to apologize yet?"

"No. Shouldn't you be the one doing that."

Kol scoffed, then lounged back, raising an eyebrow. "I never killed Jamie. And, as I recall, you blamed it all on me. Oh, slapped me too."

"Yeah, and you flipped and went to bite me again." Alexandra said coldly, making Kol smirk. "You slapped me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Shrug it off? I'm _supposed _to be the girl you apparently care for."

Kol frowned, going. "I do care for you."

"In your own, twisted, fucked up way."

"Better than not caring at all." He smirked once more, snagging Alexandras drink, finishing it while she glared, growling. "You'll be the death of me, Kol. I'm sure of it."

Kols smirk grew, and Alexandra glanced down as she felt a hand on her knee, looking back to the man, the vampire that still had the grin on his face. She shoved the hand away, adding. "And you're not getting that chance. Now goodbye."

Alexandra got up, next to shoving him away as she stalked off, ripping the vervain filled necklace from her neck, tossing it onto the floor in anger.

He watched her go, finding it amusing how she was trying to resist him. He walked forwards, picking up the necklace, sighing as he rolled his eyes-

She really was a sharp little thing.

When Alexandra returned home, her little necklace was already waiting for her

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Due to her free day, Alexandra opted for doing something suicidal-

She went to the Mikaelson Mansion to see Niklaus.

The hybrid was surprised to see her, but also glad-

She was going to be shocked as hell about what he'd found.

Alexandra followed him into the living room, unzipping her coat as she went, and Klaus went with a chuckle. "You've become feisty. When you first stepped into this place, you were an emotional wreck."

"And you kept making little hints about how you were going to kill me."

Klaus shrugged. "Oh well. I'm violent, get over it. But-" he gestured to the leather sofa, and she took a seat, saying. "You're an intriguing little thing, Alex. And now I know why."

"Oh?"

Klaus grinned, sitting down next to her, going as he reached for a roll of aged parchment. "When you were, say, thirteen or so, going through puberty-"

"You're lovely (!)"

He ignored her and continued. "Were you… angry a lot? Violent?"

"What's it to you?" Alexandra muttered, heart jumping, and Klaus' grin widened once more, and he chuckled. "I know why-" He offered her the aged parchment, and she took it as he said. "Now. It's hard to see, but-" he pointed to a name, adding. "Recognize that name?"

"That's… my great, great, great gran or something?"

"Mmmhmm. Now-" he gave her the other papers, grinning. "What do you see?"

It took her a little while to decipher everything, but then a pit opened in her stomach, and she muttered. "That's… not possible?"

"I know right?" Klaus grinned, and Alexandra frowned, going. "So… I thought your real father was murdered? His entire family?"

"Well, from these records, he had another child after me, and that one survived Mikaels attack."

"So I'm related to you through your father?"

"Very distantly my dear. But yes, we are."

Alexandra laughed weakly, muttering. "Imagine Kols face when he finds out I'm related to you. Hang on- I'm not related to-?"

"No, no. You're not related to Kol. None of my other siblings Just me. Through my fathers blood. You're not related to Esther and Mikael in any way."

"Does this mean… that I'm a-?" Alexandra realized in horror now, and Klaus fell silent. A moment later, he sighed in defeat. "Yes. A werewolf… but you haven't broken the curse. You haven't killed anyone."

"And I don't intend to." She muttered hurriedly, trying to make it sink in-

She was a dormant werewolf, a descendant of Niklaus' real werewolf fathers bloodline…

This was beyond stupid and crazy.

"Good." Niklaus went, and frowned lightly. "You're _my_ family. The only link to my father that I've ever had…" He raised a hand to her cheek, then actually smiled a little. "Welcome, little sister."

"I'm not your sister."

"Well I see you as one now." He told her, going over to the door, opening it for her, saying to the ceiling. "And Kol knows, by the way. He was surprised, but oh well. You're under my protection now." He chuckled, raising a hand to her necklace, going. "Kol's keeping you safe too. The herb inside stops vampires from controlling you. Keep it on, Alex. And good day."

Alexandra walked out of the mansion, reeling inside-

Things like this just didn't… happen to people like her.

There was a monster dormant within her.

One related to Niklaus.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

It was next to midnight when Alexandra woke up, unable to sleep. She lay there for a moment, then sighed, getting to her feet, angling for a drink, pulling her dark purple dressing gown around her, mind too full to think about sleeping again.

She next to tiptoed down the stairs, running a hand through her hair, letting out a yawn as she did so, bleary eyed.

But she soon woke up when she saw that the kitchen light was already on, light clatters sounding from within.

A burgler?

Having a bite to eat before he robbed her?

Freaky.

Alexandra grabbed the umbrella from next to the door, holding it tightly as she stepped forwards, then it fell a fraction as she scowled-

"Kol?"

He didn't look around as he stuck the butter back in the fridge, going in a normal tone. "I've become rather fond of Nutella. Stake me now."

"Sure thing-" Alex growled, going to hit him with the umbrella, but he didn't even look around as a hand shot out, grabbing it and yanking it away sharply, making her let go, Growling-

"Get out. How… how the fuck are you even in here-? I never invited you in-!"

"Oh, you should really see who it is before someone says Pizzas Here and yell Come In." Kol finally turned, eyes glinting, a dark, amused look on his face. "It could have been anyone."

"You bastard."

"Sexy bastard don't you mean?" Kol corrected her, licking the chocolate spread off the knife, making Alexandra go in disgust. "That is such bad manners."

"And you like it." He said slyly, smirk growing, knowing just how much the girl before her liked it.

Alexandra looked away, saying instead of answering his suggestive question.

"Stop eating all my Nutella."

"I claim it as my own." Kol said matter-of-factly, tossing the knife into the sink with a clatter, going to stick the tub of chocolate spread in his pocket, but Alexandra stepped forwards, slapping his hand, trying to make him let go.

Kol scowled, then held it away so she couldn't reach, going. "Too late. I claimed it. It's mine."

"Go buy your own!"

Kol cocked his head a fraction, smirking, saying with a sly wink. "Or… you, me, my chest, Nutella and your bed?"

"Me, stake, you, dead."

"You hurt my feelings (!)"

"If you had a heart." She snarled, going for the spread again, but Kol was faster, tossing it away near the sink, flashing behind her, pinning her arms at her back, grinning into her neck.

"I agree sweetheart. My little snappy werewolf sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart. And you do not mention that were thing again." Alexandra snapped, pissed off at being fully awake once more. That bastard… why couldn't he leave her alone-?

Kol never answered, but merely lowered his hands from her wrists, sliding them to her purple clad waist, holding them there while he said into her neck. "You're beautiful, Alexandra."

A pause. "Get off me Kol."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because you-" she wrenched herself away, turning around, continuing. "Are an obnoxious, big headed, vain, a dickhead and stupid-! I would never sleep with you! I hate you!"

"You missed sexy." Kol smirked, making Alexandra go to slap him in frustration, but he caught her wrist, going. "Careful. You almost slapped me."

"That was my intention. I assure you." Alexandra smirked, Kol cocking his head once more, making her heart jump as his own smirk grew, pulling her forwards until their noses were next to touching, Alexandra staring into his eyes, wondering if he was attempting to compel her. But no, that locket was back around her neck, containing the vervain that stopped him dead. The little gift he'd given her out of the good part of his heart.

And that, was incredibly rare.

As if he knew what she was thinking, his eyes flickered down to the little trinket, his other hand going to it, saying almost teasingly, a dark undertone.

"If I pulled this off, you wouldn't even know you slept with me."

Alexandra showed no fear as she stepped closer, noses very nearly touching even more, smirking, challenging him, daring him with narrowed eyes.

"You try it. Klaus told me that this keeps me safe from your mind tricks, so touch it, I'll stab you."

But that made the monsters grin widen, leaning down a little to kiss her hungrily, pushing her back against the cooker, hands yanking her closer, a dark burning springing up between the pair, and before long, Alexandra pushed him away, chest heaving, saying breathlessly-

"I can't. Really, I can't. I still hate you."

He sighed heavily, then stepped behind her, placing his hands on her waist, lips touching just under her left ear as he muttered. "Just forget it all. Let yourself go."

"Easy for you to say." Alexandra muttered back, closing her eyes as he pretended to bite her neck, feeling his fangs brush her skin, paired with a dark grin. He kissed her neck once more, raising his hands to her neck, taking her dressing gown and slid it off her shoulders, letting it drop into a heap at their feet.

Kol now smirked, going into her smooth shoulder. "She sleeps in just her bra and panties. A hundred years ago, that would have been most rude. You would have been branded a whore."

"I'd just sleep naked then."

He raised an eyebrow at that, then grinned once more, saying into her neck with a low growl. "That sounds more than appealing."

"Oh? Don't you wander around and steal sandwiches?"

Kol kissed the back of her neck, saying. "Only yours." Alexandra closed her eyes once more as he continued, moving down her spine to the clasp of her bra, smirking against her pale skin as he undid it, turning her around to face him. There was a smirk on her own face, and she did it back up, going. "You can dream. Out. Now. Or I'll call my new found 'brother.'"

Kol just seemed to stare, then shrugged, going lightly. "Your loss." He was gone, and Alexandra sighed, waiting for the heat to die down, but it just wouldn't. Every touch… every brush of his lips, hands at her waist were fresh in her mind, the touch lingering too.

God… why was he such mindfucker? She still had the feelings for him, the guilt on blaming him for Jamies murder too…

But now she picked up her dressing gown, not bothering to put it back on as she went up to her room, stopping dead when she switched her light on, finding a figure already laid out on her bed under the covers.

"Kol-!" She hissed in annoyance, throwing her dressing gown onto the floor in annoyance, and he looked over, arms behind his head, chest bare as he went, utterly innocently. "What?"

"You are unbelievable." Alexandra spat, standing next to the door, folding her arms, adding. "Out my bed, and out my house. Now. Out of my life too if you're being generous."

"Aww… spoilsport."

"Huh. Whatever."

"I've not had sex in a hundred years. Cut me a little slack."

"You were dead the entire time."

"And?"

"It doesn't count."

"Of course it does." Kol grinned devilishly, then was up in a flash, pinning Alexandra against the wall, her hands above her head as he said into her neck in a dark, seductive tone.

"What I want, I get, Alexandra."

"Of course you do (!)" She grinned, then felt his lips crash to hers, growls escaping the pair, Kols more animalistic. Another flash later, and he had her pinned down on the bed, straddling her hips, kissing each other hungrily, Alexandra winding her hands into his hair as he kissed down to her neck, tilting her head back, moving her hands to his bare back as he pretended to bite her bare skin, but his fangs never peirced her, only nicked them a little at the nape of her neck.

Alexandra bit her lip a little as his lips went to the blood at her neck, kissing it away with a new hunger, making her flinch as he bit into her neck for the second time since they'd met.

She knew she wouldn't be getting any white lilies after tonight.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

The next morning, Alexandra groaned lightly, turning over to face the Original that was fast asleep, looking way too innocent than he had been throughout the night.

She flinched a little now as she felt pains in her neck, raising a hand to feel the twin holes one side of her neck… then the other. Her bare shoulder was hurting too.

In total, she found seven pairs of twin holes adorning her body in various places. She couldn't remember when Kol had gone to her thigh and bitten it…

Then again, she couldn't remember a good deal of it. A part of her thankful, the other a tad disppointed.

"_There's my girl."_

Alexandra was yanked back into reality now, and she sighed, pulling the covers more over her as she spied the slightly bleary eyes before her.

"Kol." Was all she could say, genuinely clueless what else she could possibly say to him.

He raised an eyebrow, then turned to face her, going in an amused voice. "Someone's speechless."

"Not because of you."

"Oh-? You never complained once if I recall correctly."

"You must be going deaf then."

"Or maybe-" he smirked, pulling himself up and closer a little, cocking his head. "Maybe you're-"

"Shut up Kol. It meant nothing."

Kol was silent, but leaned forwards until their lips were touching, a smirk appearing on his face as he said softly against them.

"I can tell you're lying. You don't fool me, Rara."

He kissed her softly for a moment, Alexandra tasting her own blood from the previous night lingering about them. She couldn't help but chuckle a little against them, letting Kol push her back down onto the bed.

He could have a kind of heart when he really, really tried.

But now Kol said against her lips. "I have to head out. Family rubbish. Sorry sweetheart. I'll be back tonight…" he chuckled, tapping her nose. "I need someone to show me how a mobile Phine works."

"Don't you mean mobile _phone?_"

Kols face was impassable, and he never answered as he got up, Alexandra smirking a little, raising an eyebrow at the sight before her as he yanked his jeans on over his boxers, followed by his shirt.

He stepped forwards as Alexandra moved to the bottom of the bed, sitting there, doing up his shirt buttons, slowly and deliberately.

"See you later." He told her, kissing the top of her head, then he was gone.

He never returned. The entire day, Alexandra was half waiting, but he never showed…

That was odd.

Very odd…

Because Alexandra was his new obsession.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra awoke with a start like she always did, letting out a sigh.

But then she saw the figure sat at the bottom of her bed, back to her, staring at the floor.

She gasped, almost falling off the bed in shock. But then she recognized his hair and frowned, switching on the lamp, going in confusion. "Kol-? What are you-?"

He never moved, and she crawled forwards, sitting next to him, frowning even more as she saw the sparkling on his cheeks.

Oh god… he was crying-?

That was wrong.

So… bloody wrong.

"What happened-?" Alexandra said in fear, worried about his family. Her 'brother' too. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close, rubbing his arm as you would an upset person. Their relationship was strange, but she couldn't deny she had feelings for the man. The vampire.

"_My mother. She swore to us that she wanted peace… and tonight she made to kill us. Everything…lies. "_

Alexandra groaned, closing her eyes against his head, saying softly. "Come on love. You're strong. Don't let this affect you."

Kol looked to her, tears sparkling in his eyes as he turned around, standing up, placing a hand on her chest, pushing her onto the bed, gently climbing onto her and laid his head over her heart, listening to it thump steadily against his ear, closing his eyes.

Alexandra sighed lightly, raising a hand to his hair, smoothing it back, honored to see the gentler side of this monster. He could care, but only if and when he wanted to.

Moments like this happened once in a blue moon

"It's ok love." She told him softly, stroking his hair back once more, pulling the covers over them both. He was probably asleep already, head on her chest, a look of innocence about his face that didn't belong there.

"I'm leaving." He now said, making Alexandras heart jump, going. "What-? Where-!"

"I don't know. I need to get away from here."

"Can I come?"

Kol looked up, meeting her eyes now as he frowned, then scoffed. "Don't patronize me."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "How am I? I want to come. I mean… all my life I've lived in this place, I'd love to see the world with…" she took a deep breath. "With the man I love."

Kol said nothing to that, but just closed his eyes again, and Alexandra sighed, closing her own, switching the lamp off, nodding off holding her Originals hand through the night.

One monster holding another.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! The next one, and as promised, extra long;D we're leaving Mystic Falls next chapter, to… I won't say;D but, it HAS inspired me to start a 4week fic about Kol going to New York and what he gets up to there for the hiatus;) anyone interested in reading it? Anyway, Alex is a part of Niks bloodline, getting' laid, going AWOL, being a werewolf… eventful chapter! Hope you like and review!;D thanks! X Nic<strong>


	9. Hurricane In The Air

"_Where are we going?"_

"_You shall see love, you shall see."_

Alexandra frowned a little as Kol led her to a taxi, him dragging her suitcase with a smirk on his face.

They were running away together. She realized it now.

And she was excited.

Running away with an Original.

She heaved the case into the boot while Kol compelled the driver to take them somewhere, but she never heard. Annoying bastard.

She slid into the back next to the monster who was smirking her, making Alexandra scowl. "What gives you the right to steal me away from Mystic Falls?"

Kol chuckled at that, then went in amusement. "You offered."

"Yes… regretting it now."

"But you won't back out. It's not in your nature." Kol smirked, slamming the door shut, and Alexandra growled. "You are so annoying."

Kol leaned forwards, the pairs lips next to touching as he whispered. "You love it." He kissed her now, raising a hand to wind into her hair a little, touches soft.

Alexandra pulled away and chuckles lightly. "Damn you."

"I already am love." He told her back, then went to the driver. "Let's go, before anyone sees us."

"Ashamed to see us together-?"

"Well… my brother seems to be rather protective of you, so… it would be wise to not let him know."

Alexandra was silent, then nodded. "I suppose so." She couldn't help but smile a tad, going. "Why do you… make me feel like this, Kol?"

"Because I'm charming, handsome and sexy."

"Urgh. You'll be the death of me love."

All he did was smirk, eyes dark and shining.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra nodded off against the window, her cheek and breath fogging the glass up, snoring lightly, amusing Kol before he shook her arm, going. "Alex, wake up love."

She woke up groggily, going with a frown. "Vol-?"

"I think you mean Kol love, and we're here. Well, first stop."

Kol now got out, looking at the airplanes, grinning- brilliant, brilliant things. He couldn't be wait to get inside, fly.

He felt like a boy again.

Alexandra on the other hand was confused, staring at the airport, going. "Umm… where are we going-?"

"My old playground love." Kol laughed, gesturing to the doors, a smirk on his face. "Ready my dear?"

Alexandra just yanked her case out, walking ahead and ignoring him.

She was more than pissed off when Kol grabbed her, speeding her to the plane round the back after compelling the woman at the desk to let them on. It was going to be a day of compelling, but Kol didn't mind.

Her face when she knew.

When they were on the plane, settled in First Class, Alex realized at last from the overhead tannoy-

"_We're going New York-?"_

Kol nodded with another laugh. "Indeed we are. The last time I was there… ooh, the late 1800s." He looked away as Alexandra smirked. "You had long hair, didn't you?"

"Not… long, just to my ears."

"Adorable (!)"

"… it was to my shoulders when I was human. You could have braided it." He smirked, and Alexandra laughed, amused. "Vikings. You one… that's, hard to imagine." She frowned a little, then went as the plane started the take off. "Tell me about it. That Old World of yours that was your home."

Kol was silent, then turned around properly to face her, actually managing a small, non smirk laced smile. "I'm the youngest male of our family, and Rebekah is the youngest under me." He shrugged. "When we were human, I was independent. But yes, Viking. I hunted with a bow and arrow, fought with a sword…" he smirked. "I swum utterly naked."

Alex rolled her eyes, then chuckled. "I bet you were a rapist."

He smirked, then raised an eyebrow. "Oh? With my charms and looks, I have no need to drag and pin women down in my bed. Surely you know that from your own experience?"

Alex blushed a little, but just snapped. "Whatever rapist."

There was silent, and Kol looked out the window, staring out the window at the clouds, a grin on his face as he stared at it.

Beautiful, really. Truly.

Alex was staring dead ahead, and then-

"_I used to catch wild horses."_

Alex looked around at that, frowning. "Excuse me-?"

Kol smiled, then repeated. "I used to catch wild horses. Well, when myself and Niklaus were young, teenagers, and on better terms, we used to sneak out in the spring when the wild horses were grazing, use makeshift halters and rope." He chuckled at the memory, then continued. "We'd single one out, and the last time I ever did it, it was a black stallion. Wild thing, tried to kick and bite like no tomorrow." The grin widened. "Nik got kicked in the arm, so I went on and got a rope around its neck. I had to jump on its back, hold on for dear life until it calmed down. But in the end, I got it. That horse was the most beautiful I had ever caught, and I gave it to Niklaus as a birthday gift."

"Did Klaus like it?"

"Mikael, my father, chopped its head off."

Alex' face went blank, then went. "Oh. Awkward."

Kol sighed heavily, shrugging. "Means nothing now. Just another wild horse I managed to capture and tame."

The girl was silent as she tried to imagine Kol, young, wild and even more carefree. And human, messing around with his brother, roping horses as a teenager, a grin on his face, hair in his determined eyes.

A whole other world.

A whole other Kol.

For the duration of the flight, Kol told Alexandra about his human life. About how different it was.

For Alex, it sounded so beautiful.

"_So… will vampires want to kill me then-?"_

They'd reached the part on how Mikael killing her ancestors family, Niklaus' father, starting the war between the vampires and werewolves.

Kol snorted in laughter, then went. "Werewolves are next to extinct… plus Nik has probably hit them even harder from making his hybrids… bloody brother. He's such a frustration."

"How… can you make a hybrid-?"

"He gives them his blood, then kills them." Kol shrugged, chuckling. "Then he gives them doppelganger blood, and viola. A sired hybrid. I must thank him for telling me all this (!)"

Alexandra was confused. "Sired-?"

Kol nodded. "Yes. Klaus' slave more than anything, and you can't even help it."

"Sounds grim."

"Agreed. But…" Kol smirked. "Klaus has turned into a werewolf only once in his whole life, I think."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "But full mo- oh. You don't have to turn?"

"Not unless you want to." Kol nodded, making Alexandra snort. "I want to be a sired hybrid now (!)"

Kol was amused.

Then again, he always was amused by her.

Smitten, well and truly.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

When the plane touched down in New York, Kol and Alex left, and the Original looked out over the city, grinning.

"It's good to be back." He laughed, saying to Alexandra as she raised an eyebrow. "It's my old playground. Well, here and Vegas."

They grabbed a taxi, searching for a good enough hotel for him to compel them into.

"_What's that?"_

Alexandra looked to where he was pointing, laughing. "That's the Statue Of Liberty. You've never heard of it-?"

"No, haven't been here though since 1889." Kol chuckled. "It's changed, so much."

She watched the statue, hearing Kol demand the cab driver to stop as they found a nice looking hotel.

"I want a room to myself." Alexandra demanded herself, and Kol scoffed. "You're sharing with me. In my bed. End of."

"Two rooms!"

"My bed!"

"Fuck you!"

"Feel free!"

Alexandra went to slap him once more, but Kol snarled, grabbing her wrist, yanking her to him, hissing. "Stop. Slapping. Me."

She yanked her hand away, eyes narrowed, just saying. "Two rooms."

Kol said nothing as she walked off into the hotel, waiting for him to compel them the rooms. He stalked forwards, ignoring her as he did so, grabbing his own key, off in a flash, leaving her stood there with her case and key.

Charming fellow (!)

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

The next morning when Alexandra had her clothes hung up, she rolled her eyes, tossing her phone onto the bed, grabbing her key, stepping out to the room opposite, knocking the door twice.

"Kol?"

"_What."_

Alexandra rolled her eyes, then sighed. "I'm coming in."

"_Oh I seriously suggest you don't come in."_

Alexandra scowled, ignoring his warning and yanking the door open, finding herself staring, suddenly realizing why he had said not to come in.

One woman was laid at the bottom of the bed, throat next to torn out from how much it had been bitten, her shirt more than a little torn, jeans at the other side of the room.

Kol rolled his eyes as Alexandra saw him sat in bed under his heavily bloodstained covers, a bare blonde girl laid under the covers across his lap, one of his hands on her neck, the other her shoulder. He pushed the girl aside, sighing, wiping the blood off his hand and onto his bare chest, chuckling out. "I warned you. Now get in or out before the maid comes along."

Alexandra stepped in, slamming the door shut, hissing angrily. "What the _hell are you doing-!_"

Kol smiled innocently. "Breakfast in bed." He patted the girls shoulder. "Better than toast any day. Well, that one-" he nodded to the dead girl at the bottom of the bed –"was dinner last night. Turns out I play too rough with my food."

"_Get up and get them out-!"_

Kols grin widened, then he shrugged, a sly smirk. "Whatever you say." He got up, yanking the covers off, making Alexandra close her eyes, hissing after getting an eyeful. "Get some clothes on!"

"Why? You've seen me naked. Up close and personal if I remember rightly." Kol smirked, walking over to her, having no shame, but she shook her head, refusing to open her eyes. "Kol, you're a monster."

He cocked his head, chuckling. "Now you finally understand. This is me, Rara. You can't change a thousand years of honed instincts and predatory thoughts. The first hundred years of my life…" he chuckled. "You think this is bad? I was the worst I had ever been. Killed ninety people when-"

"_Shut up! Just… get some jeans on so I can get out!"_

Kol just grinned, going teasingly. "You'll be waiting a while then. I'm not done just yet. There's a reason I'm naked love."

Alexandra looked to the ceiling, turning around and never looked down once as she stalked out, Kol chuckling in amusement as the door slammed shut, grabbing his jeans and pants from the floor, yanking them on, thinking-

He did love Alexandra…

But he knew he had a funny way of showing it.

He looked back to the girls in his bed, knowing full well he should feel even the slightest bit of remorse for the woman he'd killed, and the other one that was silent, breathing ragged, most of her blood gone, drained.

But he didn't.

Kol stepped back over to the blonde he'd been feeding from, doing his jean zip up in one hand, the other being bitten, pulling her up, making her drink for a moment.

When she was recovered enough, dressed in her mercifully clean clothes from the other side of the room, he sent her away, compelled, dumping the dead one in the bath to dump later.

He didn't want his Rara angrier with him.

Kol looked into the mirror in the bathroom now, rubbing the blood from his cheek and mouth with a sigh-

He was going to need a miracle.

A real 'Fairytale of New York.'

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, sorry it's been so longXD been rather preoccupied with other things, and if you read A Thousand Years, I'll be updating it tomorrow:) anyway, Alex and Kol in New York! I wonder what situations they'll be getting into… nothing good I'm sureXD hope you like, thanks for the lovely interest! Really! And now Kol and the others have been added to the character list! *happy dance!* anyway, hope you like and continue to review! Thanks! X Nic<strong>

**BY THE WAY! I've started a 11th century Kol/oc called A Brave New World. Like this, you'll love that:) up now!**

**Oh! I have Twitter! Follow! ThisIsNiknakz93**

**P.s. COME BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS KOL AND ELIJAH! *SOB!***


	10. Untamed And Unafraid

Alexandra stepped into the warmth of the hotels indoor swimming pool with a sigh not long after, the rush of water swirling around her leg as she slipped it in, then around her waist as the lowered herself in fully, submerging herself for a second to push her hair back.

She floated backwards, staring through the mist at the ceiling, deep in thought-

Was it really, really the best idea to run away with Kol to New York-?

No. It really wasn't.

She groaned lightly, closing her eyes- but she did care for the man. He was so led astray, wild… but gorgeous. Deadly…

And she'd fallen hard.

"_Woohoo!"_

Alexandra was yanked from her train of thought as someone jumped into the pool with a crash, making the water go over her face, coming up with a cough.

She glared at the man as he came up, smoothing his hair back, grinning cheekily at her, going. "Alright Rara?"

"Piss off Kol-!" She snapped back, pulling her bikini bra strap back onto her shoulder, feeling self conscious about how he'd seen her body so intently before…

But that was when she was more than smitten.

Thing's… had changed a good bit.

Kol walked over now, taller than Alexandra by a good bit, chuckling. "What you up to?"

She scowled. "I was having a swim… before you came in and ruined that with your antisocial behavior. Now go away and find some other unfortunate human to play with and drain."

He watched her, saying nothing, so Alexandra raised an eyebrow, asking. "Are you deaf and dumb now?" She scoffed. "Well, even more deaf and d-"

She was cut off by him suddenly kissing her, yanking her body close to his own, holding her in a vice-like grip, refusing to let her go while he kissed her for a moment.

When he let Alexandra go, she scoffed, rubbing her mouth on the back of her hand, then Kol chuckled as she slapped him, heading towards the stairs to get out, but he grabbed her hand, yanking her back, saying lightly-

"I was thinking we could head out. Look around the city. I've compelled us a… limo, was it called?"

"Yes. But you can go on your own, and _let go of me-!_"

Kol watched in amusement as she pulled hard, grinning as he went. "Ok." Letting her go so she went crashing back as she pulled once more, hitting her arm on the metal railing, and even she heard the audible crack echo.

"You…_ bastard-!_" She yelled at him, tears in her eyes, grabbing her arm, biting her lip- it was broken or fractured. Definitely one of them.

He hadn't intended on hurting her, and was taken aback by the crack. It was only when she moved to leave the pool that he flashed forwards with a rush of water, holding her shoulders.

"I didn't mean that Rara, I'm-"

Alexandra scoffed, tears running down her cheeks as she pushed him away.

"_I'm not playing anymore, Kol. I thought I cared about you, and maybe even vise versa… but you really are a monster. Just… go to Hell. I'm going home. I don't care about this anymore. You, your fucked up family, hybrids, Originals… werewolves, vampires… and most importantly, you." _

Kol never moved or looked around as Alexandra climbed out, holding her arm up as she walked to the door, not able to wrap the towel around her.

"_I'm sorry."_

Her hand was on the door as she heard that, and after a seconds pause, she sighed heavily, pushing it open and walking out, leaving Kol to stand there in the pool, the only sounds the water sloshing, then a sigh.

A sigh of regret.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra was almost fully packed up when the door opened, then closed, someone sighing-

"_Rara, please don't. I'm sorry. Truly."_

"_Go take your lies somewhere else!"_

Kol rolled his eyes, stepping forwards, snagging the case from her hands, frowning. "I said sorry."

"So what." She snapped, going to grab the case with the hand and arm that wasn't strapped up, but he yanked it away, scowling. "I never say sorry."

"Aren't I lucky (!)" she growled, pushing past to grab the case, but Kol scowled, tossing it aside and had her pinned on the bed by her shoulders, making her wince as it twinged her fractured arm.

He was about to snarl, make her understand that this was who he was…

But as soon as that flash of pain went through her eyes, he let her go, backing off, sighing heavily as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"What are you doing to me-?" He asked in a muttered, frowning, and that made Alexandra sit up, frowning also at his almost confused look.

She sighed heavily, knowing under it all that… he didn't mean to hurt her, that this was him…

But he still had.

But she still loved him.

Alexandra groaned, stepping forwards, taking his face in her hands, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm as she leaned forwards, kissing him softly for a moment, letting her uninjured hand fall, twining with his own fingers, feeling him kiss her back just as gently, something he thought was impossible.

But here she was. Breaking his 'rules.'

She kissed him gently for a few minuets, savoring the feeling of something almost like elation shooting through her. It was wild, untamed. Something she had never felt with any other man before.

Alexandra let him go, and Kol sighed lightly. "Loving me is a bad, bad choice."

She laughed weakly. "I ran off to fucking New York with you, you asshole."

"And?"

"Surely that means something to you?" she sighed, folding her arms best she could, and Kols eyes looked to her injured arm. He raised his hand to his mouth, but Alexandra hissed. "Don't you dare..."

"And why exactly?" He said coolly, eyebrow raised. Alexandra scoffed, retorting. "You really hurt me, so I want to keep this, heal at a human pace. Remind you that I'm not as durable as you thanks."

Kol rolled his eyes as she dropped everything, walking out the room, door shutting behind her-

God was he in the dog house.

_-DancingByMoonlight-_

Alexandra was sat at the bar later on, drinking an orange juice, too bored to want to get drunk.

She hadn't called the taxi to take her back to the airport…

And she wondered why the hell she hadn't.

Hands crept from behind her, coving her eyes, lips at her ear-

"Guess who."

"A dick."

Kol smirked, then kissed her temple, closing his eyes as he did so, sighing. "Come on love. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did." She said, almost bitterly, and Kol sat down next to her, sighing once more, and heavier. "Rara, I-"

"_Say 'I love you' and I will break your nose."_

Kol smirked. "It would heal right up anyway."

"So? I want it to bloody hurt you."

"Violent woman!"

"And I love it."

Kol chuckled at her retaliation, going, "Let's go somewhere more fun-" She had no choice as he took her safe hand, yanking her to her feet, a playful grin on his face as he led her out, hand in hand.

"Kol you asshole-!" Alexandra groaned, but let herself get dragged to the place that was a bar on a corner, Kol pulling her in, going. "I'll get the drinks. You grab seats."

She sighed, but listened and turned away, finding a booth of sorts at the end of the row, away from the loud group of young men that had noticed her, talking among themselves, wolf-whistling at her. The only people in the place other than the barmaid. A quite day.

"So immature." Alexandra muttered to herself, looking down, thankful that Kol had returned with two Bourbons. He looked to the group, chuckling as he turned back to her. "They know a good thing when they see it anyway."

"Shut up Kol." Alexandra scowled, rolling her eyes. "I can't love a monster like you."

"Oh? Enlighten my why?"

Alexandra reached over the table, placing a hand over his heart, feeling it beat steadily against it as she told him.

"_You have a black heart. A heart of darkness."_

Kol raised a hand and put it over her own, smirking. "Love me, love me all."

She pulled away, sighing heavily. "Exactly. I just… can't."

He was silent, but nodded. "Your choice Wolfy."

Alexandra scowled, but then hissed. "Shut up about that."

"Howling in bed tonight with me love?"

"Fuck off."

"Woof, that hurts (!)"

Alexandra slapped his arm, scoffing. "So immature!"

"Very." Kol winked, and Alexandra heard the men laughing behind her, wolf whistling once more at her, one calling Hey Gorgeous!

Kol ignored them going. "And loving it."

"_Get away from that little boy and play with the real men!"_

Kol snarled quietly, then turned in his seat, calling. "Shut up you little shits."

The bigger one on the table smirked. "Make me _Boy_"

"Kol, don't-" Alexandra warned, grabbing his arm, making him stop dead, and the man to laugh, friends joining in. "Listen to your chick mate. You're not mature enough or man enough to talk to us like that."

Kol yanked away, Alexandras hand and grip falling off as he stormed over, grabbing the man and slamming him onto the table by his throat, his friends taken aback, but now they swelled up, demanding-

"_Let him go Boy."_

Alexandra could tell the man was choking, and no matter how much she yelled for the Original to get a grip, he continued slowly choking the man, his friends about to go for him.

Alexandra had had enough of the trouble and picked up the steak knife from the cutlery table, snarling, about to ram it into Kols back to get his attention when he stepped aside, not wasting his time with the human…

And Alexandras blade went with a thud right in the mans chest, letting out a scream of agony as the blade pierced him, falling off the table, Alexandra stepping back in horror and shock at the sight of the man collapsing onto the floor, not moving with the blade in his chest.

She raised a shaking hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes, but she was bought back to life by the trio of men that were still alive, angry and terrified as Kol turned on them.

"_Stop it-!" _Alexandra yelled through her tears, yanking the blade from the mans chest, stabbing the Original in the base of his neck, paralyzing everything but his head before he could kill the last person- the terrified barmaid who was now cowering behind the counter.

He smashed to the floor, unable to move, snarling at Alexandra. _"Pull this out of me now you fucking-!"_

"_Shut up you fucking bastard! Look what you've done-! You've killed a-"_

But Alexandra stopped dead as a pain suddenly shot through her body, and she gasped, putting a hand on her chest, wincing, then screaming as the pain flared through her head, grabbing it in her hands, shaking it, falling to her knees, winding her hands into her hair, eyes clenched shut.

But Kol knew what had happened-

The other faint heartbeat in the room had stopped…

She'd stabbed him, killing him.

And now she was paying the price…

Alexandra whimpered, raising a shaking hand, pulling the blade from Kols spine, and a moment later, he had his movement back, blurring over, hugging her close, groaning.

"Love, I-"

Alexandra shook her head, tears running down her face, understanding, feeling sick with horror.

"_I'm a werewolf, aren't I-?"_

Kol sighed heavily, then got up, leaving her sat on the floor to go over to the barmaid, compelling her to forget everything, that some raving masked figure had came in and killed them all, knocking her out.

He then returned to Alexandra, picking the sobbing girl up into his arms, brushing the hair from her face, saying against her forehead, telling her the utter truth-

"I'm so sorry, Rara."

She buried her face in his chest, wrapping an arm around his neck, sobbing quietly into it.

God he so regretted what he'd done to the innocent girl…

And that didn't happen often.

Kol took Alexandra back to the hotel, placing her on her bed, watching her curl up into a ball, sobbing into her pillow.

He sighed quietly, then pulled out his new phone, remembering what to press as he scrolled through the names, staring at the one he had never planned to call.

It rang for a moment, and as it was answered, Kol sighed heavily-

"_Nik. I need your help."_

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Alexandra has her werewolf side activated! What's going to happen now? [winks] who knows! Nothing good no doubt! Thanks soooo much for reading and leaving so many reviews that keep me inspired! Love you all!<strong>

**By the way, want to follow me on Twitter, via RP account, it's LittleDevilKol come and chat!**

**Reviews very much loved and appreciated!**

**X Nic**


	11. Dark Horses

Guilt.

It wasn't often that Kol felt it, in fact, next to never…

But he sure felt a sliver of it now.

Alexandra was fast asleep in her hotel bed as he stood next to the window, staring out into the New York dawn, the haze just about letting the new rays of the sun through, the city starting to buzz already.

So much change.

So many people.

Such a different place now.

He now thought back to his call to his brother, remembering how the hybrid had next to yelled at him in rage for what he had done, then demanded that they stay put. He was coming in person.

Family… he really did care.

It didn't take long for the hybrid to arrive and when Kol let him into the room, he was shoved aside into the wall as he stalked in, not even looking at his brother as he pushed the bedroom door open and walked in.

Klaus sighed heavily, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her, raising a hand and brushing the light blonde strands of hair from her delicately closed eyes.

"How could you Kol." He hissed quietly now, not taking his eyes away from the girl, wondering why… he felt so attached to her. Almost like she was his daughter.

Maybe he did see her as his daughter…

Because Kol was wondering the same thing. Klaus was getting so attached to her. Distant family or not, she could have been his twin and the hybrid would still love her the same.

Kol now spoke quietly. "It wasn't my intention to make her-"

"_Shut up."_

He scowled, retorting. "Nik, you can't-"

"_I said… Shut. Up. Kol."_

The hybrid was getting angry, and he got up from the bed, stepping up to his brother, growling lightly as he snapped. "You think she will forgive you now? After what you've done?" he scoffed. "She will hate your guts, and I don't blame her."

Kol knew there was truth in his words, but he still retorted. "She may be your blood, but she isn't you. You can play happy families with her, but she will never love you as a brother."

At that, Klaus snarled, grabbing his brother by his shirt, slamming him into the wall, noses almost touching as he growled. "This is a part of _my _family. Don't screw this up."

Kol just smirked, cocking his head. "I'll take that as a challenge then."

There was silence, but Klaus' eyes narrowed, and a moment later, Alexandra awoke with a start as a massive crash sounded, followed by the splintering of glass, a crunch outside as well.

She stared at the sight of the smashed window, Klaus stood before it, hands clenched- fucking Kol sometimes.

Alexandra shoved the thought away of why the hell Klaus was here, but yelled, standing up, running over to the window-

"_Did you just throw Kol out the window-!"_

"Indeed I did."

"Bu-? _We are six floors up-!"_

"Ah, he'll survive." Klaus shrugged, walking over to her, going to pull her away from the window, but she had already seen the figure on the ground below, not moving. Dead for a moment, but he'd soon be awake. And pissed off.

At least no one was around to see a supposedly dead man come back to life.

Alexandra snapped at Klaus. "What the fuck is going on-!"

Klaus scowled. "He made you into a werewolf. Activated your curse. He-"

He never got it all out as Alexandra slapped him with a snarl, and he reacted, pushing her against the wall, holding the offending wrist, eyes dark gold as he snarled.

"Don't… do that."

Alexandra yanked her hand away, scoffing. "We may be family, Niklaus. But… it doesn't give you the right to do these things! They're my choices!_ My life!_"

He listened, but scoffed. "You are my sister, Alexandra. No matter how distant. It's-"

"Your duty to look after me?" She snapped, tears in her eyes, pushing him away. "I looked after myself perfectly fine for all these years! I don't need your help!"

"_Oh-? Well, full moon is tomorrow sister."_

That was all Klaus needed to say to make Alexandra go quiet in fear, eyes widening as she muttered. "Will I turn into a wolf-?"

There was silence.

She took it as a Yes.

Alexandra now sat down on the bed, eyes wide, staring at the shattered glass on the hotels dark blue carpet. "Oh."

Klaus stared at the tears sparkling in her eyes, but said, sitting down next to her, taking her hands into his own gently, saying in just as soft a tone.

"I could… help."

Alexandra met his eyes, frowning lightly. "Help… how?"

There was silence, and Alexandra realized, her eyes widening, pulling her hands away, scrambling to her feet, shaking her head.

"_No-! I'm not becoming one of your hybrid freaks-!"_

Klaus nodded in defeat, sighing. "I was just-"

"_No! I'm not-! Fuck you! Fuck off!"_

She stormed out now, running down the flights of stairs to the front door of the place, going over to Kol who was still dead on the sidewalk, eyes closed, blood matted in his hair. Alexandra sighed, kneeling next to him, pulling his form into her arms, glancing around incase other people came and saw him.

It was a few moments later that he awoke with a groan of pain, rubbing his recently healed spine that had snapped.

He looked up now as he felt arms holding him, frowning at the person above, but then it froze. A moment later, he said quietly, trying to smile. "Hello love."

Alexandra still felt angry at him for what he'd done, pretty much activated her werewolf side. But… he did feel regret. And for him, that wasn't often at all.

She just hugged him close, her cheek on his hair, eyes closed, trying not to cry-

Life was just too cruel sometimes.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Kol never left Alexandras side as they got the plane back to Virginia, her head on his chest the entire way, smoothing her hair back gently, wondering, thinking-

He shouldn't have been having feelings. Not like this. He loved her, he knew it now. No tricks, no lies…

She accepted him for who he was.

And this was how he had repaid her. Thrust this curse upon her.

He didn't deserve her. Not in a million, trillion years.

When they got back, Kol picked her up into his arms, her head against his shoulder, fast asleep. Full moon was that night, just a mere nine hours away.

How the hell was she going to cope-?

God he wanted to kill someone.

As soon as he placed Alexandra on his bed, covered her over, he stalked out the house, fists clenched as he went into the woods, eventually stopping at a random tree, hitting it in anger, making it crash over, yelling to the sky his fury, birds taking flight in panic.

"Bastard-!" he yelled, running his hands through his hair, grabbing his hair.

He growled lightly, but then-

"_Are you ok there-?"_

Kol froze, but turned, seeing the hiker stood there, a young man with wide, shocked eyes.

The Originals mouth twitched into a grin, and he cocked his head, eyes going dark, flashing forwards, the sudden scream cut off by a single snarl as he was ripped into.

When Kol returned to the mansion, he was still feeling utterly sour, but when he saw Alexandra was awake, he cheered up somewhat.

She smiled faintly as he walked into the main room, going over to her, standing before the girl.

"Come with me-" he asked her quietly, and she stared at the hand he was holding out for her for a second, but hesitantly took it, allowing him to lead her out the house.

He led her into the woods to a spot that made her frown, the opposite side of the quarry with a rope swing with wooden slat as a seat.

With a creak, Kol sat down on it, pulling her onto his lap, holding onto her tightly, swinging them backwards and forwards, chin on her shoulder, and Alexandras eyes closed as she went-

"Kol…"

"No love, shush."

She sighed, feeling him kiss under her ear gently, groaning lightly. "Ah Rara love." He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kissing her cheek hungrily, grinning, making her almost giggle out.

"Kol. Don't."

"Why?" He murmured against her skin, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through the clearing. So peaceful.

He hadn't felt quite so content in a while.

But then the rustling started behind, and he frowned, about to turn when something whacked him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out…

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Kol awoke with a start, groaning lightly, going to rub the sore back of his head, but found himself unable to move.

He blinked, looking up at his hands that had chains around his wrists, vervain burning into him, locked tight so he couldn't move.

"_I was beginning to think you'd been daggered again."_

His head snapped round to the door now, and he snarled at Klaus as he walked in, standing before his brother, folding his arms, raising an eyebrow.

Kol hissed. "What the hell are you playing at-? I'm-!"

"Going to tear me apart. Whatever brother." He smirked, and Kol tried to pull the chains away, but couldn't.

Klaus chuckled. "Sorry about this Brother. No hard feelings."

That made Kols eyes narrow, and he snapped. "What have you done."

The hybrid chuckled, then turned away, just saying. "Keeping Alex away from you. Permanently."

"Where is she you fucking dog."

Klaus' grin widened and chuckled. "Oh, she's just fine. Well, when she wakes up."

The Original actually felt cold at that, and he snarled, truly yanking on the chains, making them wrench from the concrete ceiling, swinging the chain around, catching Klaus around the neck, making him choke, grabbing at the chains.

Kol slammed him into the wall, fangs out, eyes dark as he yelled_. "What did you do to her-!"_

All Klaus did was smirk through his chokehold, and Kol snarled, wrenching back, snapping his neck, letting him drop to the floor dead.

He flashed upstairs, shoving the door open and was up in a second, groaning at the sight of Alexandra laid out on the sofa, traces of blood on her lips.

Kol sighed lightly, walking over, looking down. He leaned forward to brush the hair from her eyes when they snapped open, gasping, a hand going to her chest-

Golden eyes…

And fangs bared.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all- soooooo sorry I've not updated in a while! Real life has been a bitch and I've become addicted to Roleplaying on Twitter… meh. Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews and Tweets! Hope you continue to!<strong>


	12. You're Raising The Dead In Me

_-Warning- Sexual content later on;) Nothing new_

Kol watched Alexandra as she stood before the living room window, the sunlight dappling on her face which was creased into a light frown as she raised a hand to her mouth, flinching as she felt fangs there.

"Oh..." She just muttered, lowering it back to her side, feeling utterly numb-

She was a half-blooded monster now-?

"Rara?" Kol asked quietly from the doorway, and she flinched, turning with widening eyes that quickly went dark gold before she managed to get them to return to their normal blue.

She was new.

Kol wondered why he felt this sense of wanting, needing to look after her.

So when she stepped forwards into his arms, hugging him tightly, sniffing back tears, all he could do was hug her back, smoothing her hair gently to her head, closing his eyes-

Maybe Alexandra was his humanity that he so desperately needed.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Above everything, Alexandra was intrigued by her new abilities, fangs and other attributes she had been given.

She grinned as she managed to jump up to a top branch of the oak tree in the garden, grabbing the trunk as she giggled like some excited child, holding it incase she lost her balance.

Klaus, like Kol, had been watching intently too.

The pair had deliberately stayed out of the others way, Kol wanting nothing more than the hybrid dead. So Klaus watched her from the shadows- she was a free hybrid.

So she thought.

When she jumped down, the hybrid stepped outside, going. "Excellent. Almost like you were made to be a-" but he stopped dead, ducking as she threw a stone at his head, snarling.

"Fuck off arsehole!"

"I understand your anger-"

He ducked again as she threw another, and he growled, flashing forwards, slamming her against the tree by her throat, pinning her there as he hissed.

"I made you Alex. I allowed you to be free from my sire bond out of the connection we have as family. But, if pressed, I _will _revoke that privilege."

Alexandra hissed, raising her hands to his own at her throat, failing to pull him away, growling. "You're a bully Niklaus. Can't even be happy for your own 'sister' because she fell in love with your brother. Pathetic."

_"Let her go Nik."_

Klaus raised an eyebrow, turning his head back a fraction to see Rebekah walking out, looking rather sour. She just went, cocking her head very slightly. "She's right. Let her go, stop being a bully."

"Oh? Then you weren't the one who tried to kill her? The one who hates her guts?"

Rebekah just stared for a moment, but growled, stalking forwards, yanking Klaus' arm from Alexandras neck, going in another low growl. "Maybe so. But even I know there are times when over-the-top actions of yours should be stopped."

Alexandra was perplexed when Rebekah took her arm, turning her around, marching her back inside and up the wide sweeping marble stairs, pushing her into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" The new hybrid hissed and Rebekah scoffed, walking over to her massive wardrobe, opening it and reaching inside, pulling out a cream and gold short dress, tossing it to Alexandra who caught it, frowning.

"The bathroom's over there is you're body shy." Rebekah said matter-of-factly, tossing Alexandra a pair of matching shoes and the hybrid put her foot down.

"What the hell are you-"

"Shopping. And I need someone to tell me how I look. My brothers are useless." Rebekah just went, seemingly not caring less.

Alexandra scoffed, dropping the shoes to the floor. "I'm not your shopping buddy bitch. You tried to kill me."

_"Well I'm bored with that, so get them on and hurry up before I compel you to come naked."_

The hybrid pulled them on in the bathroom, secretly admiring the dress that fell in light waves to her knees, and the creamy shoes.

Bekah had good taste... and they were the same size.

"Aww, don't you look positively-" Rebekah started when Alexandra walked back out, but she wrinkled up her nose, shaking her head. "'Cute.'"

Alexandra had to smirk at that, and she retorted. "Coming Bitch? Or are you scared?" She held out her hand, wriggling her fingers teasingly, daring her to take it.

Rebekah glared, and she took the hand, smiling sweetly, picking up her bag. "Never, Whore."

It was a truce of sorts.

Even if they were calling each other Bitch and Whore.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

_"Urgh, that makes you look fat. Then again-"_

_"Say I'm fat Hybrid and I'll take your head off in one hit."_

Alexandra smirked and Rebekah sent her a sarcastic smile, tossing a stilleto at her, going round the other side of the shoe rack, looking through the pairs, asking.

"Just what do you see in Kol?"

That took Alexandra back, and she chuckled. "Genuinely? I have no idea... but he's lovely-"

"You _must _be joking!" Rebekah scoffed, butting in with a laugh. Alexandra rolled her eyes, sighing. "You'd never understand. So don't even try to if you're just going to bitch and try to kill me again."

Rebekah pouted, setting a pair of wedge heels down, saying, not snapping. "I'm merely intrigued. No need to bite my head off."

"Oh? Like you attempted with me huh?" Alexandra said sourly. Rebekah admired the girls feisty nature- so much like Kol, maybe that was why he was so fascinated by her so much.

Huh. Maybe it really was possible that he loved her.

"Where is Kol anyway?" Alexandra asked now- after the arguments, after everything... he'd poofed.

Rebekah chuckled, turning away. "Oh, Denver. And Niklaus is leaving to go hunt down Finn. Girly night in tomorrow?"

"The hell-? You must be joking! And why is he in Denver?"

The Original shrugged, saying nonchalantly. "Spying and keeping a deal with Klaus."

"What deal?"

"Aren't you a nosy little thing?"

"Yes. And proud of it." Alexandra said defiantly, making Rebekah turn, staring at the hybrid. She paused, but said. "He's keeping you safe, that's all you need know."

Alexandra scoffed, shaking her head. "So Klaus is a danger to me huh? After all that family shit, turning me into a hybrid?"

"Oh Alexy Alex. Never trust my hybrid brother." Rebekah said coldly, smirking." Then again, never trust Kol either. Never trust any of us. We're predators, not kittens to play with and get comfy with."

Alexandra knew she meant herself and Kol. Their relationship. But-? She trusted Kol. Maybe not completely... but she did to some degree.

God this Original Bitch was mindfucking her.

"So what me and Kol have, he's toying with me?" Alexandra asked coldly now. Rebekah was silent for a moment, but said after a moment. "This time last week, I would have said Yes on purpose. But now, No. He's not. I know him."

Alexandra said nothing, which made Rebekah chuckle. "You think I'm lying again? Fine. Believe what you want _love._"

Rebekah left the hybrid stood there, sighing heavily-

God... of all people to fall for, it had to be an Original wouldn't it?

As she backed into a changing cubical, someone grabbed her waist, saying in her ear with a grin-

_"There you are, I wondered where my sister had dragged you out to."_

Alexandras heart sank at that voice and she yanked away, turning with a growl, eyes blazing. "Go away Klaus! You life wrecker!"

He raised an eyebrow, touching her cheek gently with a finger but she flinched away, scoffing as he said. "I gave you a gift, not a curse."

"You smug bastard."

Klaus set his jaw, frowning lightly. "Are you going to be trouble for me?"

"Fuck off."

He pushed her against the mirror, eyes narrowing. "And the answer is Yes. So... you leave me no choice-" Alexandra tried to pull away, but failed as he said-

_"I'm placing the sire bond back on you, and now, I want you to stay loyal to me. To stay away from Kol."_

Alexandra blinked, and she snarled, elbowing him in the chest, sending him smashing out the cubical, yelling. _"How fucking dare you-!"_

Klaus smirked, rubbing his chest, getting to his feet, squaring up to the girl as he chuckled. "We're going to be having alot of fun, Alex. I assure you."

He just turned and walked off, leaving Alexandra feeling numb-

What the hell had just happened-?

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Later that night, Alexandra just sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the shagpile carpet, feeling… depressed.

She was a hybrid.

Loyal to Klaus…

And her Master didn't want her near her love.

But she wanted to be.

It was at that moment that the bedroom door closed behind her, and Alexandra frowned, turning around, getting to her feet, eyes wide when she saw the man standing before the door, making her shake her head, going.

"Kol, don't- you should be in Denver-"

He ignored her words, just walking forwards to her, putting a finger under her chin, making her look up and meet his dark eyes with her soft blue ones, muttering. "I never was one to follow the rules and keep to my side of the deal. Klaus broke his deal, I'm breaking mine."

Alexandra sighed lightly, closing them gently as he leaned forwards, kissing her softly for a second. She muttered quietly against his lips. "You do know I'm sired… I can't… it hurts to even kiss you."

Kol was silent, but he just stepped behind her, placing his hands on her waist, leaning down, kissing her neck softly, closing his eyes, muttering against her lightly tanned skin. "Then we better start on breaking it. I miss my feisty little Rara."

She sighed lightly, closing her own as his hands tightened, kisses on her neck becoming hungrier, Alexandra letting out a quiet little groan. Kol slowly moved down to her shoulder, his hands creeping round to her front, popping open the buttons on her checked shirt, sliding it off her shoulder, moving his lips to her bare skin, biting it with blunt teeth gently.

Alexandra chuckled lightly. "Life's hard Kolly. I've given up with the fighting, it only gets you hurt."

He sighed against her shoulder, a hand sneaking forwards to her stomach, moving his lips to behind her shoulder again, muttering. "You should never give up, my love. Never."

Alexandra let him kiss down her neck once more, muttering. "Easy for you to say."

Kol was silent, but then he pushed her backwards, making her land on the bed, straddling her hips, leaning down, kissing across her bare chest, chuckling. "Love, shush…" Alexandra sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for a moment before tugging at his dark grey jumper, pulling it off over his head with a few more pulls.

She now pulled him forwards by a hand on the back of his neck, their lips meeting, Alexandra groaning lightly against his lips as she kissed him hungrily, wrapping her legs around his waist, winding her hand into his hair while the other went to his chest, feeling down his chest with a smirk on her lips as she continued kissing him, undoing his belt buckle with one hand, the other tightening in his hair.

Alexandra felt her fangs come out as she unbuttoned and yanked his zip down. He chuckled, kissing her harder, one of his own hands doing the same to her own, breaking apart for a moment to pull his jeans off while she did the same.

But that was then she pushed him onto his back, hands on his shoulders, kissing him hungrily once more, feeling his cool hands on her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it off, tossing it away, cocking his head with a smirk. "You should take your clothes off more often."

Alexandra scoffed, but Kol used that spilt second to flip them over, yanking her pants off with a another smirk, kissing down her chest to her bare breast, kissing it gently, making Alexandra sigh in contentment, closing her eyes, leaning her head back as Kol moved up to kiss between her cleavage.

Kol sat back now, on his knees, grabbing Alexandras bare thighs and yanking her roughly forwards, smirking against her lips before he kissed her hungrily once more, a growl rumbling in his chest, her bare breasts pressed against his chest as he ran a hand slowly down her smooth back to the gentle rise of her backside, keeping it there as he kissed her harder.

She moaned lightly against his lips as she trailed a hand down, tugging at his boxers, yanking them off in one pull.

The kisses became more urgent as Kol shifted back a little, placing his hands on her waist, breaking the kiss for a moment as he pushed into her in one fluid movement, feeling from the hands on her chest the little jolt of her heart as he did so.

"Not backing out now are we?" He next to whispered against her lips, and she smirked a little back as he retorted.

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure."

He cocked an eyebrow, baring down on her, kissing her gently, pushing all the way in, making her groan lightly against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, winding a hand into his hair, kissing him hungrily in return, closing her eyes as he pulled back a little, thrusting into her, kissing her just as ravenously back.

"Kol-" She moaned lightly against his lips...

_Alexandras eyes snapped open, sitting up in Kols bed with her heart racing, looking around in the darkness, finding herself alone in the room, understanding with a groan, remembering she'd had enough with the day, going bed early, silently cursing Klaus the most painful death imaginable-_

_What a mindfucker he really was._

_"Is that how you get your kicks-! Freak!" She yelled into the darkness, no doubt waking up Rebekah, but Klaus who was laid out on his own bed just quietly chuckled in amusement, closing his eyes-_

_It was so easy to get into her head and play with her._

_The fun was only just beginning._

**Well, been a while since last update! So viola! Let the mind games begin! Kol should be back soon enough! So don't worry! Hope you like and thanks so much for the continuing interest and reviews! More would be much loved! Next up soon! x Nic**


	13. Beautiful Monsters

Alexandra was confined to the mansion the next day, her 'Hybrid Master' giving her the orders.

So she lay on Kols bed, arms folded sulkily over her chest as she stared at the ceiling.

But near midday, she wasn't expecting this.

Klaus pushed the door open with a hand, going into the room. "Alex, downstairs. Now."

"I'm not your fucking slave you fucking _DOG!"_

"_Downstairs. Now."_

Alexandra rolled her eyes, then swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting to her feet and stomping her way down the stairs to the hallway where Klaus turned around and went.

"You're going to Denver. Don't bother packing or anything. Just go."

Alexandra blinked in shock, cocking her head curiously. "But that's where Kol is."

"So?"

"You compelled me to stay away from him remember. Dick."

Klaus rolled his eyes, then yanked her forwards by her shirt, growling. "You're free of my compulsion."

Alexandra wasn't a fool- why was he sending her to Denver?

Something was wrong.

"Klaus. Something's wrong. Tell me."

The Original said nothing for a moment, but all he said when he did finally speak was-

"Just go. It's dangerous here."

He was keeping her safe she realized.

Alexandra shook her head a little, asking quietly. "What's happened?"

Klaus shook his own head, just saying, opening the door. "I have a hybrid to drive you the route. Go."

"Have you suddenly remembered that I'm family?" She stepped closer so she was glaring into the hybrids face. "That you see me, supposedly, as your 'sister?'"

He fell silent, and Alexandra scoffed lightly, nodding. "Yeah. Stay quiet now, but one day you're gonna end up all alone. Knowing you, that'll be soon. Or you'll get killed. You know what? That would be a reprieve for you."

Klaus watched her silently as she stalked out and got into the back of the car, refusing to look at her brother of sorts as the car left the estate.

**~DancingByMoonlight~**

When Alexandra reached Denver, she got out as fast as she could, casting the hybrid a glare as he drove off once more.

So now she headed through the campus area, the chatter loud in her ears as she walked through the crowds, looking, her eyes open, as well as her ears.

But now she heard a laugh that she recognized, making her head snap to the right, changing direction as she quickened her pace.

Alexandra reached the batting cages and smiled as she saw the reckless young looking Original with the bat in his hand, waggling his brows as he swung it and hit the ball so that it flew over the fence, casually walking around the cage as the other ran to find it.

But he stopped dead as he faced the entrance, staring at the young woman stood there.

Alexandra saw a smile twitch on his lips, and he abandoned the game, tossing the bat to the floor as he walked over, pulling her into his arms, chuckling quietly. "Hello Rara."

She gave him a genuine smile, replying. "Hello Dick."

Kol cocked his head a little, scoffing quietly. "I know how much you like him."

Alexandra slapped his back for that, rolling her eyes-

He never changed.

And she prayed he never did.

She let him press a soft kiss to her lips now, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoes so she could kiss him back a little more forcefully. Alexandra felt the metal of the batting cage behind her as he pushed her against it, a light growl rumbling in his chest as she wound a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

"_Umm…"_

Alexandra jolted at that, pulling away, utterly forgetting that they were in a batting cage. Not exactly private.

She looked over Kols shoulder and suddenly realized why he was here exactly-

Babysitting Jeremy.

Shit.

What if he recognized her? Things could go pear shaped.

For now, she listened to her Original chuckling, turning around and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Jer, bud. I don't believe you've met Alexandra, have you?"

Jeremy shook his head, smiling as he held out a hand for her to take. She smiled and took it, nodding. "It's lovely to meet you."

Kol was silent, but after a moment went. "Bar anyone?"

**~DancingByMoonlight~**

Alexandra sat comfortably on her Originals lap as they sat in a corner of the bar, listening to the chatter as she sipped her Coke.

When Jeremy left to go back to his apartment early to finish up some homework, Kol asked straight away.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

Alexandra sighed, turning in her place and taking his face in her hands, kissing him gently, saying against his lips. "Klaus has his weaknesses. Me being his blood… I think I may be one."

He was silent at that, but he placed a finger on her lips as she went to speak again, silencing her as he leaned forwards and kissing her softly once more, grinning against her lips as he muttered.

"And here was me thinking I was going to be stuck here with an annoying high school boy. Swinging bats wishing it was someones head. I'll give you a clue, he's a hybrid. And he's my brother."

"Aren't you a violent thing?"

"Mmmhmm, and you love it." He grinned, pressing another kiss to her lips, making her giggle lightly. "You better not be staying in the same room as Jeremy."

"Nope, own apartment."

"Excellent." She smiled sweetly, running a finger down his chest. Kol smirked and cock his head. "Hmm, I could always show you now?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Alexandra let Kol drag her to his apartment, shoving her against the closed front door as soon as they were inside, crashing his lips to hers with a growl, hands tight on her side as he went to her neck, kissing it hungrily while Alexandra dragged a hand down his chest and snapped his belt off in one yank rather than unbuckling it, tossing it aside and smirking, pushing hard against his chest to the opposite wall, slamming him against it.

"Impatient." Kol smirked against her lips as she kissed him harder with a growl. Alexandra smirked against his lips, feeling him yank the button on her jeans open, tearing the zip down and pulling them off along with his own, hitching her up onto his hips, Alexandra wrapping her legs around him tightly.

"God I missed you-" she breathed, pecking his lips as she swiftly popped the buttons on his shirt open, running a hand up it and around his neck, kissing him with a hungry passion.

"The feeling's mutual." He growled back, moving a hand down her back and holding her up by her backside, satisfied to hear her moan lightly as he squeezed them, lips back at her neck.

Alexandra yanked her vest off over her head now, letting him go for a second before returning her arms around his neck, lips assaulting the others as he walked them into the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed where he had her hips straddled in a second, running his hands down her bare sides to the line of her panties, ripping them down and tossed them aside.

"Mmmn, how did I get so lucky with bagging such a kinky little thing?" He groaned into her neck as Alexandra tore his boxers off, making her chuckle. "Well, how did I end up with such a murderous old man?"

Kol cocked his head at that, making a gasp catch in her throat as he unexpectedly rammed into her, leaning down and pecking the spot under her ear, smirking. "Can an old man do _that?_"

When she said nothing, Kol pushed himself in deeper, making Alexandra snarl in response. "You cocky asshole."

He smirked at that, kissing the sensitive spot under her ear persuasively, chuckling. "That's why you love me so much Rara."

Alexandra closed her eyes in contentment, raising her hips in time to meet his intense thrusts, a moan slipping past her lips as he hit a deep sweet spot of hers, raising a hand to wind it into his hair, grip tightening as Kols lips crashed to her own again.

"God I love you..." Alexandra groaned against his lips, tugging on his hair. Kol chuckled lightly against her own, muttering. "You've grown on me."

Alexandra kissed him hungrily for a moment, muttering against his lips. "Baby, it was a long, long drive…"

He understood, the girl closing her eyes, a heavy moan escaping her as he thrusted harder and faster, Alexandra letting out a silent snarl as her release arrived, digging her nails into his back.

Alexandra stretched her legs out when Kol got off her, lying down next to her, saying. "You get more beautiful with every passing day."

She scoffed at that, turning onto her side, raising a hand and running it down his cheek. Kol pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead, muttering. "I'm not ashamed to say that I love you."

Alexandra was silent at that, so she just leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to his lips, finally speaking. "Come on, get some sleep."

He didn't say a word, instead he just pulled the covers over them, stroking her hair back, making her close her eyes in contentment, snuggling into his chest and swiftly nodding off.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

The next morning, Alexandra woke up alone, smoothing her hair back and staring at the ceiling, calling. "Kol?"

She got to her feet and stretched, snagging her panties from the floor and pulling them on, walking around the apartment.

He'd gone out early.

"Psh." Alexandra scoffed, returning to the living room, picking up her shirt, scowling as she found it torn down the side.

"Thanks a bunch Kol (!)" she groaned, tossing it into the bin, going over to his wardrobe, snagging a dark blue shirt, pulling it on, tutting at how big it was on her, coming to her knees.

Oh well, better than nothing.

"What is it about a girl in a guys shirt that they love? This is so gonna turn him on. Nutjob." She muttered to her reflection.

But suddenly she froze, hearing a commotion outside.

She recognized that voice anyway.

Alexandra was outside in a flash, stopping dead as she saw the figure lying on the floor, the broken baseball bat speared through him.

A snarl escaped her as she saw the trio, stalking forwards, hearing Damon scoff.

"I wondered where you vanished to. Nice shirt (!)"

Alexandras eyes narrowed, and then looked to Jeremy as he went. "You knew who he was-?"

"Of course I know." She scoffed, eyes blazing and Damon saw her eyes flickering gold, going to Elena and her brother. "Get out of here."

They didn't need telling twice.

Damon hissed at the female hybrid. "Get out of this game before you end up dead. Just a warning. You stand with them, you're dead."

"Bring it." Alexandra challenged, squaring up to him. Damon chuckled, cocking his head. "No thanks, I have no interest in fighting an Originals little fuck toy."

He was gone, Alexandra growling in annoyance, grabbing Kol under his arms, drabbing him back to the apartment, dumping him on the sofa, pulling the stake out and tossing it away.

Alexandra sat down next to him, frowning as she heard a phone ringing.

She searched Kols jeans, pulling out his phone and rolling her eyes at the name.

"_Ello Wanker."_

"_Alexandra? Where's Kol?"_

"_Indisposed Klaus. What do you want?"_

"_Well, tell him a visit to Scary Mary is required."_

"_From your tone, you want her dead."_

"_Personal reasons Alex. Nothing you need worry yourself over."_

"_Tell me fucker."_

A silence.

"_Basically, it's a matter of bloodlines. Guess what? If an Original dies, their whole bloodline dies."_

Another silence, and Klaus added coldly_. "And guess what? I made you, Alex. I die, you die. So I suggest you tell my brother all this and not tell the Salvatores just who they're descended from."_

"_I don't even know who they're descended from!"_

"_Excellent, keep it that way."_

The call ended and Alexandra sighed, shoving the phone back into Kols back pocket-

Either way, the hybrid still controlled her life.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next! Been a little while, so viola! Hope you like ^_^ thanks for the loveeeeeeeely reviews and more much loved! Next up soon enough! Enjoy the finale tonight people! X Nic<strong>


	14. Timebomb

Alexandra didn't wait for Kol to wake up, sitting next to him bored, but merely wrote him a note and went to the local McDonalds and ordered a burger and fries. Well, first she stole one of his smaller shirts and pulled on her jeans. If he proceeded to rip them again she'd kill him. Well, at least punish him somehow.

She sat there munching on a lettuce leaf when the door was pushed open, a chilly breeze blowing though. Alexandra was deep in thought-

Could she trust Kol? Truly trust him? He was an Original… this ancient, bloodthirsty vampire. And quite literally. But didn't he care about her? Yes, she was a hybrid and more or less sired to Klaus, but…

Her head was just so full of thoughts that she couldn't separate them, make any sense at all from them. Kol had protected her at times, they'd spent numerous nights together. That had to count for something.

But one thing was certain- if she stayed around these things, she was going to get killed. Oh wait, she had been killed already. She was a monster.

Alexandra's eyes flickered to a young woman on the other side of the table as she set her drink down for a second to toss her trash away. She was hungry. That part of her that was a vampire was just attempting to make her get up, drag that woman outside and rip into her neck.

She shook her head, jerking her hand as she did so and knocked the womans drink over. Alexandra's eyes widened and she got up as the woman scowled at her. "Excuse me-! You think you can do that and just stroll out of here?"

"I'm sorry." Alexandra apologized, pushing the door open and stepped out, willing herself not to snap. The stress, the thoughts… it was all going to her head. It hurt so bad.

She walked around the corner when a hand shot out and caught her arm, a voice snapping. "That went all over my laptop!"

"I didn't see no laptop." Alexandra scowled, pulling her arm away. The woman arched a brow and folded her arms. "It was on the floor."

"Don't lie. It looks obvious on you."

The womans chocolate brown eyes widened, then narrowed…

And Alexandra snapped.

She grabbed the woman and shoved her roughly into the alleyway where she clamped a hand over her mouth, unsheathing fangs in an instant and had them buried in the womans neck a second later, ignoring the screams that were muffled against her hand. The only thoughts in Alexandra's head were how beautiful she tasted, closing her eyes and biting into her harder.

When the girl was drained, Alexandra dropped her to the floor with her chest heaving and eyes widening as she realized what she'd done. A quiet whimper escaped her lips as she stumbled back where she felt arms clamp around her middle, Alexandra squeaking in shock and spin around to stare up at Kol who was gazing over at the body. But then she realized…

"Did you just watch-!? Why didn't you stop me!"

Kol arched a brow and let her go, simply going. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to be a killer! I-"

"Oh darling, you're a hybrid. Course' you're going to kill now. You do need to eat after all." He shrugged. It was that that made tears sparkle in Alexandra's eyes as she muttered out, not wanting to carry on the argument. "Klaus wants you to pay Scary Mary a visit."

"Oh goodie. What for?"

"Something about bloodlines. From his tone…" she trailed off and Kol guessed. "Wants her dead, eh?"

"Kol."

"You up for a trip to Kansas?"

"Do I even have any choice?" She muttered, voice wavering as her eyes flickered to the woman she'd killed. Kol rolled his eyes and just went. "Go back and grab your stuff. I'll clear up."

And for once, Alexandra didn't argue. She just needed to get the hell away from her.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Alexandra was silent next to the entire trip, the music on low as they sped along. Kol fought the urge to look over to her the whole time too until it became too much.

"What's on your mind?"

There was no answer for a start, but then Alexandra sighed. "I'm not handling this well, okay? One side, I have your fucking brother threatening to sire me again, then I have you… and I am so fucking _conflicted-! _I don't know what to do Kol! I just want to tear my hair out in frustration because I don't want to kill, I don't want to be a hybrid! I just want to be Alexandra again! Human Alexandra!"

Kol listened to her little rant of sort, not even looking at her as quiet sobs escaped her. She really wasn't handling it well at all. As much as he loved her being a hybrid, at least, the wilder side of her… he did love that human side of her.

She'd been human when he'd first met her. That… did mean something to him.

Wow. He really was going soft.

There was silence once more, but then Kol slowed down the car to rest just one hand upon the wheel, catching Alexandra's lips to his own for a moment and whispering against them. "You'll be okay, darling. I promise."

"But what if… I don't know what to do." She whimpered against them in return, eyes closing.

Kols eyes flickered to the empty road, then he growled quietly and pulled aside, parking up. Alexandra's eyes had opened, a frown creasing her forehead.

She just blinked as he took her face into his hands and told her, voice firm. "You are going to be fine, Rara."

Alexandra's eyes widened, breathing out. "Why are you so sure?"

"Because I'm going to look after you. Teach you. You're going to be just fine by the time I'm done with you. I won't let you become a monster." Kol gulped quietly, making Alexandra frown even more. "This isn't like you."

"I know." Kol replied shortly, letting her go and returning his gaze to the road as he pulled back out onto it.

Alexandra was still staring at him as they sped along-

What exactly did he mean 'by the time I'm done with you?'

For the rest of the trip, they said nothing to each other, but when they pulled up outside the place, Kol turned to her and pressed his lips to her own, muttering against them. "You look perfectly ravishing in my shirt."

Alexandra sent him a faint smile as he got out and strolled towards the house, twirling the baseball bat in his hand she noticed. Typical him. She sighed gently and rested her head against the back of the headrest, closing her eyes-

My god how was she going to handle not being human Alexandra anymore?

It was a car pulling up opposite the road that made her frown, then duck swiftly as she spied Damon and Elena, pulling out her phone and texted Kol to keep an eye out.

But when the pair went inside, her phone rang. Naturally, she thought it to be Kol… wrong.

"_Ah, Alexandra sweetheart!"_

"_Oh great. What do you want?"_

"_For you to come back, Miss. Dove."_

"_Go fuck yourself, Klaus. I am not one of your bloody hybrid slaves!"_

"_Well actually, you are. Now, as soon as Kol's finished his business, I want you back in Mystic Falls. Minus Kol, please."_

"_Why."_

"_Does it matter?"_

_"Whatever, Niklaus. I don't care if we're blood. We are _not _family."_

"_You get your bloody ass back here by tonight or I will dagger Kol and ship him somewhere where you will never, ever find him again. Don't test me, sweetheart. I always win. I'll see you tonight."_

The call ended and Alexandra growled quietly to herself, hand balling into a fist as she barely resisted the urge to punch something. She had to. Klaus' pull was there, his orders. She didn't want to… but she had to.

Kol was going to flip.

And speaking of Kol…

There was a knock on the glass that made her jump, she watched as Kol slid back into the drivers side where Alexandra just raised a hand to silence him, butting in. "I don't want to know what's happened. Don't tell me."

Kol pouted, but shrugged and started up the car. "Ah okay buzzkill."

"Klaus called."

The engine was switched off again as Kol scowled. "What does he want?"

"To go back to Mystic Falls. I have to, Kol."

"No you don't! Screw him!"

"He threatened you Kol." She muttered quietly, shaking her head a little. "I have to. I'm not putting you in danger."

"I forbid you from going back." Kol snarled quietly, making Alexandra sigh and got out the car with him close behind. She just turned and told him. "Leave me alone Kol."

Kol flashed forwards and took her face into his hands, telling her with a sigh. "No. I forbid it."

"I'm sorry my love." Alexandra whispered, pressing a gentle kiss as she took his own face into her hands, kissing him for a minuet or two before unexpectedly twisting his head, hearing the clear snap of his neck.

Alexandra was still muttering out her apologies as she dragged him behind the bush, snagged the keys from his hand and got into the car, turning the engine back on and gulping hard as she glanced back only once before driving off.

She had to. She loved him too much to put him in danger.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

It was the smash of one of his paintings that alerted Klaus that one of his hybrids had returned home.

"Hello love." He said, utterly unconcerned as he sat there, his pencil at work upon its paper as he sat at his desk. Alexandra scoffed, folding her arms as she stalked over to him and whacked the pencil from his hand, next to hissing out. "Hello wanker."

"You have a habit of calling me that." He snorted, bending down and picking it up once more, adding in a totally calm voice. "There's a dance tonight, 20s theme. You're coming as my escort."

"Like fuck I am."

"There's a nice little dress in the other room that'll suit you. Go and do your hair."

Alexandra just shook her head a little, almost scoffing out. "Are you just dumb, or stupid? Oh wait, both. Leave me alone! What are you drawing anyway?" she snatched the paper from the desk and stared at it, a brow raising and snort escaping her. "Caroline Forbes? Really? You have a crush on her? Ha! Pathetic."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Klaus said in a neutral voice, taking it back with a shrug. Alexandra knew he wouldn't say anything else, so she stalked into the other room and spied the midnight blue dress. She picked it up and gazed at it in silence, cocking her head a little at it before tossing it down with a groan of annoyance. Why did he have to be so annoying? Why didn't he just compel Caroline to go with him instead of this? Dragging his 'sister' with him?

Fucking asshole.

But when she tried it on, she had to admit it looked nice on her. When she added the black feather, she sighed in defeat- it did look good. Great.

"_You look beautiful."_

He was back.

"Klaus, can't you take the hint and go away?"

"No. Because you, Alex, are different. You truly care for my brother." Klaus mused, stepping over to her where she stepped back, having no desire to be close, swiftly answering him. "When he's not being a total monster, yes. I love him."

"Kol in love." Klaus mused, then sniggered. "Never thought that would happen. He's not one for that. If you were still human, you'd be dead before the year was out."

Alexandra shot him a filthy look. "Thank you for the faith you have in him."

"You've become so fiery, Miss. Dove." He told her, a smirk twitching onto his face that made her understand-

Tonight she was going to be in a room. A room full of warm, full blooded bodies. Pulsing, more than inviting…

Klaus was testing her. Teasing her, to see how long she'd last before snapping and biting someone. That was his game, to break her will and truly make her his hybrid slave. Break her away from Kol. Bloody hell, she was an experiment now to him-?

"Good luck tonight." Klaus told her in a totally innocent voice, in which Alexandra replied sweetly. "_You _are going to need it."

She vowed not to let herself snap... become just like Kol, if she was being serious. But then, hadn't he told her that he was going to help her? Not let her turn into a monster? She trusted him.

He'd promised...

* * *

><p><em>YES! Dancing By Moonlight is backkkkkk! My muse has returned at last for this story, so stay tuned my lovely readers ^-^ Sorry it's been so long, next update should be fairly soon. Thank you so so much for all the lovely reviews, and I hope you all carry on with the reviewing. It's so inspiring and motivational, as any writer on here would tell you. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy! x<em>


	15. Queen Of My Heart

Alexandra wasn't the dancing type. She wasn't one to go out and grind up against any man she could find when she was single. A 20s dance? Dear god no.

"Come on Rara." Klaus called cheerfully, making the girl snap at him. "You don't get to call me that."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because it's a special name only that one special person-"

"Kol?"

"Yep. Now get lost."

"Nope, Alex. We've got a dance to go to." Klaus reminded her, and something suddenly came to mind as she asked. "This deal with Kol. What was it before it got broken?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, just replying with. "You mean the Denver one? He went there and I wouldn't harm you. Why are you so interested?" he watched curiously as the young woman avoided his eyes, muttering out. "Simple curiosity. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Mmhmm." Klaus sounded, not adding anything as he adjusted his tie and simply walked out, the slamming of the car door a hint for her to get a move on and hurry up.

Alexandra never said a word the entire trip to the High School, sick of Klaus wanting to keep her around. Why exactly did he do that? This bond they had? Or just to annoy her?

When they arrived, Alexandra went to open the door, but it was locked shut. She sighed, looking over to the hybrid who told her "We need to talk."

"Hurry up. Before my ears start bleeding."

Klaus chuckled, patting the steering wheel a little as he leaned his head back while his eyes closed. "I won't beat about the bush Alex. I want you to be my, ah… how do I say this? Lead hybrid."

"Excuse me?"

"My right hand woman. You are a brilliant, beautiful hybrid, Alexandra. Talented."

Alexandra cocked a brow at that, laughing out as she adjusted the hem of her dress, replying with. "Not a chance in hell. I am no killer, and I would never do as you said."

"You already do, Alex. Don't give me that crap." A pause. "Let me just say, refuse and Kol is the one to get the punishment. I will dagger him. I swear it."

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

Alexandra glared until Klaus unlocked the door, watching her storm out with his eyes rolling once more.

Inside, Alexandra had no idea what to do. Where to go or just… anything. She sighed and closed her eyes, muttering out to herself as she sat down on a chair at the edge of the dancefloor. "You've gotten yourself into some shit Alex."

"_Talking to yourself now? Yep. You've officially gone mad."_

She stiffened at that voice, pausing for a moment before she just breathed out. "Ah."

Kol sat down next to her in silence, watching the people dance, their bodies close together and laughter filling the air. She didn't dare look at him, knowing that his eyes would be full of anger. Or worse, disappointment. But she couldn't help herself as she turned her head to Kol and her stomach dropped- it was worse. There was no emotion in his face at all.

Alexandra let out a long breath. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Mad doesn't cover it."

A silence, then Kol broke it by snapping out. "We're leaving. Never setting foot in this infernal town again." Alexandra blinked at him, a frown furrowing her brow. "We can't run forever."

"You're a hybrid. Forever is all you have, now get up and come on."

Alexandra watched as he got to his feet, still dressed in clothes from Denver that seemed so out of place here at this dance. But with his wild hair and matching eyes, she didn't want to argue. But as soon as she opened her mouth, still sat down upon her chair, Kol yelled in her face. "Get _out-!_"

She glared at him, not saying anything or moving a muscle for a start. Alexandra scoffed quietly and stalked out, deliberately smashing into his shoulder with her own as she did so.

The dance had barely begun, and Kol had stolen a car to get here she'd guessed, and as she was shoved at a dark blue one it was confirmed. Alexandra climbed into the passengers side as Kol got into the drivers seat, swearing under his breath. She heard the locks shut and guessed he thought she might try to escape.

"You're such a stupid girl!" Kol next to yelled as they pulled out onto the road, making Alexandra laugh bitterly. "Excuse me for wanting to keep you safe."

"For fucks sake Alexandra-! _Why_ do you keep doing this?!"

"You think I could ever return to my old life now all this has happened?" there were tears running down her face now as she added in as violent a voice as possible, ignoring her tears. "I love you, Kol! I know 'love' doesn't mean that much to you, but I fucking _adore _you. Klaus threatened me tonight, to have you daggered and hidden away. Do you even… can you even _attempt_ to understand how much that hurt me? Huh!?"

Silence fell once more, Alexandras quiet sobs the only sound but for the engine as they carried on driving. Neither said anything for half an hour, which was when Kol asked quietly, voice as calm as he could make it. "What did he ask of you?"

Pause.

"To be his boss hybrid. His right hand-" but she never got it all out as Kol snarled and she spied his eyes going dark from rage. Rage at Klaus, not her.

Alexandra didn't say anything at all for the remainder of the journey to the airport. Kol told her in a gruff voice he'd grab her some clothes before they boarded.

They parked at the furthest, darkest reaches of the airport parking lot. It was deserted, the others having parked near the door as possible.

"Wait-" Kol muttered as Alexandra went to get out, avoiding his eyes on purpose. She hurt too much. Emotions heightened, scared, not knowing how or what to feel. He was going to look after her, he'd promised… not scare her so.

"Yes?" Alexandra replied in a calm voice, looking over to him but not making eye contact. She didn't want to. A silence and Kol sighed gently, closing his eyes and taking her face into his hands, forcing her eyes to meet his own apologetic ones as he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Alexandra replied in a flat tone, eyes flickering down once more. Kol shook his head. "Why do you keep protecting me like this?"

"People do strange things when they're in love." She simply said, and Kol stared at the tears clinging to her eyelashes. So beautiful.

"Indeed they do." He breathed in reply, a thumb tracing her soft cheek as she whispered. "I'm scared."

"I know you are darling. I know." Kol groaned, pulling her into his chest and let his eyes close while his cheek rested atop her head. Quiet sobs were escaping her, and the guilt he felt was so very heavy. He was supposed to be teaching her, looking after her. Not just… terrify her. He was beyond evil, treating the girl he loved so very much like this.

"I- I'm scared of him taking you away from me." Alexandra muttered into his chest with closed eyes. "If you got daggered, and I never saw you again, I'd lose my mind." She pulled away now, tears mixing with dark mascara on her cheeks, a growl escaping her as she slapped him so hard it caused his head to snap to the right, bellowing out. "Why me?! I had a normal, safe life before you walked in that day and invited me to the ball. Even then I had this feeling that… you were trouble." Her voice had dropped to a mutter by the end of it, fresh tears burning in her eyes. She loved him. Loved him too much… through the good, the bad and the ugly. They would never be an ordinary couple. Never have children, never grow old. They were destined to stay this way forever, and Alexandra could barely even cope with being a hybrid. Being constantly threatened. She was strong… but the walls around her castle were slowly but surely starting to crumble. She still felt so human.

Maybe that was her weakness.

"I love you, Alexandra Dove. The things I've done to you… when you were human, and-" he was silenced by a finger on his lips, the young woman sighing out. "Don't. Just… don't."

Kol stayed silent, but as soon as her finger had moved, he murmured out. "I have never been in love with anyone as much as I am with you, Rara." He took one of her hands into his own and placed it on his chest. Over his heart, telling her quietly. "It's yours."

Alexandra didn't know what to say. Or if she could even say anything at all. Kol loved her, that was all she needed. All she needed to know. She raised her other hand now and placed it gently upon his cheek, saying nothing as she leaned forwards and touched her lips gently to his own for a split second. As Alexandra went to pull away, Kol just took her face into his hands once more and crashed his lips to her own in a hard and passionate kiss. Alexandra undid her belt, kissing him back with her breathing heavy. Kol never wore his belt, which was perfect as she straddled his hips, just about squeezing in between his chest and the steering wheel.

"God I love you Kol…" Alexandra moaned gently against his lips as let her face go, hands trailing down to cup her backside into them while his lips were fervent and hot against her own. With a quiet groan, Alexandra tilted her head back as Kols lips went to it, draping her arms around his neck with ease. She allowed him to nip at her skin before muttering. "I have to go back."

Kol stopped dead, his hands upon her backside freezing as he frowned out. "No you don't. We run, Rara. Just us."

"Do you remember the last time we ran, Kol?" Alexandra sighed gently, resting her forehead against his own. Of course Kol remembered… it had ended up with her activating her werewolf side. Then that… to becoming a hybrid.

Running was never a good thing with them. The past proved that.

"I know." He groaned out, gazing into her eyes for a moment unblinkingly. Kol cocked his head a little and pecked at her lips as he actually smiled. "It won't happen this time. Nothing will. You're safe now."

"Kol."

That one word said everything and he swallowed hard, muttering against her lips. "Then I'm coming back with you."

Alexandra didn't argue.

She wanted him to come back with her.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Klaus wasn't shocked she'd returned. Kol was one of her weaknesses, why wouldn't she come back?

"Ah, you've seen sense." He grinned as he shrugged his white jacket off. Alexandra just frowned as she walked alone into the main room, staring at the coffins that were open… Esther was in one of them.

"She going to stay dead this time?" Alexandra joked, folding her arms. Klaus chuckled but didn't answer as he just went. "You vanished from the dance. Went with Kol."

"I'm back."

"Either he let you come back… or you both made a plan together." Klaus said in a soft, dangerous voice, turning just in time to grab his brother by the throat and throw him back against the wall with a snarl of. "And I'm betting it's the second one."

Kol got to his feet with his jaw clenched, eyes flickering to Alexandra for a moment before he told his elder brother. "I thought you were protecting Alex, huh?"

There was silence and Klaus cocked a brow at the girl, chuckling out at her. "Your boyfriend is becoming overprotective. Might want to do something about that."

"Shut up Klaus."

Klaus' lips twitched into a smirk as he went to speak again, but Kol dashed forwards and kicked him hard in the back, making him smash into his mothers coffin where it slammed shut. The hybrids eyes were narrowed now as his brother advanced on him, hissing out. "You _seriously _want to fight, Kol?"

Alexandra just shook her head now- this wasn't part of the plan. There wasn't a plan. She was going to just… obey. Why the hell had Kol barged in and blown it-?

It all came down to that one little thing; he loved her.

"I want your head off your shoulders, bastard." Kol hissed at Klaus whose smirk was widening, and in a flash, he had Alexandra pinned to the wall by her throat, the hybrid telling her, eyes locked on her own. "I want you to-"

But before he could finish, Kol yanked him away and the pair tried to get the upper hand, but it was too evenly matched. It was when Niklaus threw Kol down that Alexandra locked eyes with the hybrid, realizing what he was reaching for…

The dagger in Rebekahs chest. The other open coffin.

"No-!" Alexandra just screamed as Klaus caught Kol in the heart with the blade with a heavy thud as he stood up once more. The girl had tears sparkling in her eyes as Kols own widened in shock, a hand going to the blade, to pull it out, but… it was too late. Alexandra watched as he crashed to the floor, numb for a moment but then turned on Klaus who just glared at her with narrowing eyes and a bloodied lip; he yelled in anger and caught the girl as she went for him, snapping her neck cleanly.

Klaus just stared down at the daggered form of Kol, and then to Alexandra still in her dark blue 20s attire from the dance and let out a sigh, rolling his eyes-

Let the flames begin.

* * *

><p><em>-Thank you for allll the lovely reviews ^-^ next up soon enough. Yes, this is going AU now in some parts. Thank you for reading and reviews are so loved thank you! X -<em>


	16. We Are One

"Let me out you bastard!" Alexandra spent the next day or two yelling. She'd lost track of time, shoved into one of Klaus' cellars, hungry and unable to get out. She sighed and sat down, closing her eyes with her back to the wall. Kol was daggered, in the room next door while Klaus finished up his business.

She just sat there, thinking; she should have just ran with Kol. Not let him daggered. No wait… he had barged in, gotten himself daggered, the idiot. Alexandra sniffed back tears now as she looked down at her heeled feet, for she was still in that 20s attire, eurgh.

Klaus was insane, he truly was.

There was a clatter now, and Alexandra got to her feet, pressing her back against the wall. When the door opened, she was expecting it to be him, that bastard. But it wasn't… it was the last person she'd imagine to open that door.

"Oh god." She breathed out as Kol flashed over and tugged her into his arms. Alexandra rested her head against his chest, arms tight around him as he hold her tight.

Something wasn't right.

"Why are you in here?" Alexandra asked as he stood before her, brushing the honey colored hair from her eyes. Kol said nothing for a start, but then she spied Rebekah behind him. Her eyes were red… crying. She frowned at the Original, but she just walked off without a word.

"Kol, what the hell is going on?" Alexandra frowned as he took her hands into his own, glancing down to them. Silence, then he muttered, so quiet that human ears wouldn't have picked it up.

"Klaus is dead."

A cold shiver went down Alexandra's spine now as she realized in horror what that meant.

"Oh god. Oh… god…" she whimpered, backing away from Kol with tears burning in her eyes. She was going to die. Die. Properly… there would be no escaping this one by becoming a vampire or hybrid. Klaus was the one who made her, which meant…

"Rara, hush-" Kol muttered, stepping forwards and taking her face into his hands while he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Panic set in for Alexandra now, that natural fear of death making her shake. The Original just held her tight, shushing her gently. "Alexandra, Rara… hush, you're okay."

"I'm going to die Kol. Oh god, I am so… I'm so scared."

Kol refused to cry. Refused point blank. One, he didn't want to scare the woman even more than she already was. Two, he didn't want to think about the fact that he was going to lose the woman he adored so much. He just… couldn't process it. Couldn't begin to.

Alexandra began sobbing now, her knees giving way and Kol caught her before she fell, sitting them down with his back to the wall, hugging her so tight into his chest.

The pair just clung to each other, Alexandra's sobs somewhat stopping now as she muttered out. "How long do I have?"

"Klaus died half an hour ago."

"I only have about that left, don't I?" Alexandra whispered, not feeling so scared anymore- at least, at the end, she was with the man she loved so dearly. She swallowed hard, suddenly realizing that Kol was quiet. Too quiet. He wanted to cry, she knew it. But he wouldn't.

She moved onto her knees now, taking his face into her no longer shaking hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his unyielding lips, telling him quietly as she pulled away. "You're not to do anything stupid, okay? I'm not allowing you to." Alexandra ran her thumb across his bottom lip, swallowing again as she added, voice growing ever quieter. "It's not the end of the world for you my love. I know it hurts, but you're going to carry on living yeah?"

Kol said nothing, he just placed his hands over her own and captured her plush lips to his own, muttering against them. "Is it selfish of me to say that _I'm _scared?"

"No sweetheart. It's not." She laughed weakly against his lips, closing her eyes and Kol hugged Alexandra into his arms once more, finally letting a tear escape his eyes.

Life was too cruel.

Kol just sat there with Alexandra in his arms, smoothing her hair back and occasionally stealing a sweet kiss from her lips. His hands never left her own, making sure of that. He wasn't going to let her go, he couldn't.

When the allotted time was over, Kol sighed into Alexandra's hair- she'd gone still, unmoving. He felt numb, devoid of emotion. Kol nodded a little and narrowly stopped a sob escaping him. He didn't care about reputation, what anyone thought of him. He'd loved her so, so much. And she was gone.

Kol let out a yell of anger and grief into her hair, but it was cut off sharply as she groaned, snuggling into his chest as if she'd just simply nodded off in his arms.

"Rara-?" he muttered, frowning. When she didn't move, he shook her, yelling. "Alexandra!"

She jolted awake, staring in shock at Kol as she almost yelled back "What?!"

Kol was numb again. "You're alive."

Alexandra blinked, then her eyes flickered to his watch, frowning as well. "I… am. I'm not a zombie am I? Please tell me I'm not a zom-" but she was silenced as Kol crashed his lips to her own in a hungry and passionate kiss, Alexandra pulling away a minuet later to take his face into her hands and just laughed weakly. "You've been crying."

"I don't care." Kol just replied, capturing her lips to his own again, running his fingers through her hair with his eyes closing in contentment.

"This is weird." Kol just frowned now, smoothing her hair back again. "Klaus is dead. Rebekah… saw the whole thing. So how the hell are you alive, my darling?"

"I don't know. Don't care. Let's just fucking leave this place, you were right." Alexandra told him. Kol didn't hesitate as he stole another kiss from her lips, grinning cheekily against them "Go home, grab your stuff. I'll get a car ready. Be back as soon as you can."

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Alexandras mood was light as she returned home and pulled out her suitcase, throwing whatever articles of clothes she could find into it.

Klaus was dead. She was leaving this place. And with Kol. Eternal with him forever.

The whole idea just seemed so romantic that it made her secretly smile. Alexandra brushed the hair from her eyes and felt a beam appear on her face as her phone rang and she answered it without glancing at the name of the person calling.

"Yep?"

"Alexandra?"

"Bonnie-?"

"Alexandra. It's Kol… he just… collapsed at the Lockwood cellar-"

Bonnie never got to finish as Alexandra ended the call and abandoned everything to dash downstairs, slamming the door shut behind her and run. He'd run for her.

She knew that.

Alexandra had played at the old Lockwood cellar as a child with her friends, pretending that they were prisoners. So many memories. As she arrived, she pushed the gate open with a low creak and peered inside, calling out "Bonnie?"

She was stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide. So wide that Alexandra realized that he wasn't here.

A trap.

The last thing Alexandra saw was Bonnie as she chanted a spell, making everything go black.

Bonnie lay the girl down on the floor with her eyes closed, her heart heavy- she wasn't a bad person. But Klaus had insisted on her and her alone.

When the spell was done, Bonnie watched Alexandra, no… Klaus blink and sit up, nothing but silence around him now but for Bonnie stood there. He looked down, and his immediate thought was how heavy his chest felt.  
>"Boobs. I have boobs." He just muttered, raising a hand and prodded the left one with a chuckle, eyebrow rising. "A thousand years, and I've finally seen it all."<p>

"Why Alexandra?" Bonnie asked in distaste, staring at the Original who was staring down at his form. He looked at himself, laughing as he did so. He was a woman.

His back pocket buzzed now, and ignoring Bonnie, he pulled it out and arched a brow- Kol. Klaus tried to recall how they spoke to each other as he answered it to hear his brothers voice saying "Where are you?"

"I got held up." Klaus just replied, unnerved to hear Alexandras voice coming out of his mouth. A pause and Kol replied. "I'll be waiting at your house. Just pack as much as you can."

Klaus' brow arched higher- were they running away?

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Alex?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you."

Klaus wrinkled his nose as he replied as cheerfully as he could muster. "I love you too." He ended the call and shivered a little. Eurgh.

"Why Alex?" Bonnie asked again as Klaus went to walk out of the room. He stared at her with blonde hair falling into his new eyes as he replied. "Leverage. Move. And don't you dare touch my body. If you do, don't presume me to be exaggerating when I say I'll hunt down everyone that you care about and rip their spines out."

His, or rather Alexandras eyes were cold as he looked away and left.

Now came the fun.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Kol was waiting impatiently before Alexandras house when she arrived and he tutted out. "Where the hell have you been?"

Alexandra walked up to Kol and he extended a hand that she took after a moment, but not moving any closer so Kol did and trailed his hand down to rest at her hip, sighing out. "Ready?"

"Yes." She nodded and Kol smiled lightly; it had been so many years since he'd been in such a good mood. He just wanted to run through the streets screaming at the top of his lungs for no reason at all. Something seemed off about Alex to him, but he dismissed it- she did think she was going to die. Of course that would throw her off.

Kol grinned and leaned forwards to press a kiss to her lips that she started sniggering, shaking her head a little as she raised a hand and pushed him away with a finger. Her voice was mocking, amused as she said "My god Kol, look what you've become? A romantic sap."

At that, Kol was confused. He shook his head and frowned at her. "Alex? What are you talking about?"

Alexandra cocked her head at him and raised a hand to cup his cheek, tracing her thumb over his soft cheek as she leaned forwards to kiss him. But at the last moment, she whispered. "I see why you like her so much brother. All attitude and boobs isn't she?"

The color drained from Kols face at that and he jerked backwards, a look of disgust upon his face. "Niklaus-?" He asked in total and utter shock and Alexandra smiled sweetly, glancing down and raising her hands to cup her breasts, saying with a laugh. "Like the new additions Kol? They're size 36D and perky."

Kol snarled and slapped her hands away with narrowing eyes, spinning the girl around and threw here against the car, pinning her to the bonnet with a hand in her hair, cheek pressed to the metal where a horrible laugh escaped her lips.

"What's wrong? Touch a nerve? Oh wait, I touched your girlfriends boobs. That's gotta sting. What are you going to do if I walk around naked? Get a boner? You need help dear brother."

"_I need help?! Says the one inhabiting my girlfriend who also happens to be your sister-!"_

Klaus paused at that, and then cocked his head a little up at Kol while replying quietly. "I don't think we are."

"Excuse me? You've never challenged that before."

There was silence, then Alexandras form shrugged, still pinned to the bonnet. "Call it a gut instinct. Now that I'm- excuse the pun- inside of her… it feels… different."

"You're just saying that to get to me. Now get the fuck out of her-!" Kol bellowed into her ear, wondering if Alexandra was aware of any of this.

"Nope." Klaus replied crisply. And Kol hissed out. "You just can't accept you're siblings because you love her."

"Lies. I don't love her."

"Oh? Then get out of her and let us leave then. If you care about her that much, let her be happy."

"And if I say No? Going to try and kill me? Just remember that rip my heart out, Alexandra dies too."

Kol paused, no, next to froze at that. With a snarl, he let her go and stepped back, eyes flashing dangerously as he laughed out in a blank tone. "What do you mean by you think you and Rara aren't related."

At that, Klaus stood up straight and gazed at his brother through new eyes. He repeated "I told you; call it a gut instinct. There was no birthdate of that kid on the tree."

"Why are you so bothered all of a sudden?"

"You're repeating yourself. And because if she's not my sister, I'm going to fight heaven and hell for her."

Kol snapped and found himself saying "Sorry Rara." Then punched her form straight in the face, breaking her nose. Klaus winced and raised a hand, realigning his nose as he muttered out "Now now, temper tamper."

"I pity you Niklaus. Can't find anyone for yourself, so you attempt to steal your brothers."

With another innocent grin. "Give me twenty four hours."

"For what? To admire yourself naked in the mirror?"

A silence.

"You're unbelievable." Kol snarled, going to hit him again but Klaus dodged, laughing out "I don't trust the records I got the other day about our bloodline, because I knew my real father… around the village." He paused before muttering out. "He was… happy with his wife." Silence. "He wouldn't have cheated."

"Why are you so obsessed with her and her bloodline?" Kol frowned, more than curious and Klaus replied with "I'm not obsessed."

"Then you're not scared to go together and find out just who her real parents and bloodline were then? When you find out that you're related, you're going to get the _fuck _out of her body and we're going to leave. Me and Rara. And you will never bother us again."

"I can't wait to see your face when you find out Rara isn't my sister. But fine, after this I swear to leave her body and return to my own if it's possible."

Kol held out a hand with a devilish grin "Shake on it?"

"You could give me a kiss instead. It must be killing you inside staring at me knowing you can't do that."

"Fuck you."

"Oh I think you have. Well, Alexandra."

Kol next to glared as his brother with _her _face smiled at him, making his stomach drop. He really did want to kiss her but… he just couldn't.

"Fine. Twenty four hours. As soon as that's up, you, _out._" Kol snapped, not knowing why he was letting him do this. But he didn't want to put Alexandra at risk at all.

And he was intrigued to see if Klaus' gut instinct that was usually correct, was now.

But if she wasn't related to Klaus…

Who the hell was she?

And why was her name placed on that family tree?

It didn't make any sense. Klaus was obsessed with her that he was creating all these wild fantasies bought on by his craze for her. She was feisty, beautiful and everything Klaus loved.

Maybe he really was going crazy…

Kol knew it wouldn't be the first time.

He watched with acid bubbling in his stomach as the form of the girl walked off, narrowing his eyes the tiniest of fractions.

He shouldn't be encouraging his brothers crazy side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! ^-^ Merry Christmas to all! In honor of Christmas coming up, I thought I'd upload this for you all. Cryptic and confusing eh? ;] All will be revealed in next chapter, so no fret! Yes, twisting Season 4 and I think it might be up tomorrow as well since I'm in rather a writing mood. So enjoy my lovely readers. Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! More much loved and appreciated ^-^ x <strong>


	17. Temptation

_Bear in mind that this is going /AU/ so basically, events are gonna happen that don't usually until later in the series. But no worries! It'll all make sense. Heh. Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews and encouragement! Hey! We all survived the end of the world XD thank you epic people x_

* * *

><p>Kol watched his brother in Alexandras form seat himself down upon the sofa in the mansion, pulling everything he had on Alexandra stacked before him. As he rifled through the sheets, there was footsteps and Rebekah rounded the corner, groaning out. "Kol, Alexandra. What are you both doing here?"<p>

Klaus watched his sister step forwards, saying carefully "Why are you still in town? I thought you were leaving?"

At that, Rebekah shrugged a little, muttering out. "It's none of your business Alex." She glanced once more at Kol, then turned around and walked right out again, Klaus chuckling lowly in amusement. "She thinks me dead, doesn't she?"

"Aren't you a clever one. Get on with this. Now." Kol snapped, wanting Alexandra back. The sooner the better. Klaus chuckled in amusement and said as he pulled out a sheaf of paper- the girls school life. She wasn't anything special with her normal grades. Then there were her parents. Klaus remembered Alexandra telling him that story over tea-

_Alexandra shrugged, saying as if she didn't care. "My mother cheated on my dad… My father couldn't have children, so my mother went out and screwed this other guy." She shrugged again. "She fell pregnant and passed it off as his. But then when I had a test or something when I was nineteen, they found out the truth." Her voice was quiet as she went. "My father… it broke his heart. After a year of depression about finding out his wife actually did all that… he killed himself."_

It was that moment that he decided he liked Alexandra more than he should have. They were so alike. No wonder Kol was so angry at him... because he knew just how perfect Rara was as well.

Klaus pushed that thought out of his head as he picked up the family tree once more and stared at it, willing there to be something that said they weren't siblings.

He stared for so long that inside, he was becoming more and more frustrating- why was she so very alluring to him? What made her so special that both he and Kol had fallen for her?

Klaus glanced down at his now slim fingers, staring at the ring she wore. It was like a crested moonstone. Cheap but pretty.

"She's special, isn't she?" Klaus muttered now and Kol paused before replying just as quietly. "Very special."

The pair were silent and Kol just sat down next to him and picked up a sheaf of paper and scanned it. It was her CV. They never said anything else until Kol said under his breath. "You must know that even if you aren't siblings, she will never love you. Never ever."

"I'm a very charming man."

"Yes. So charming that you had to invade her body. Why, huh? To punish me?"

Klaus never replied and carried on staring at that name that seemed a world away. The name of his father. Not Mikael but his true werewolf father. There it was, connected to him- that ancestor of Alexandras that linked them by blood. There was no way around it.

They were related.

Klaus snarled and threw the paper onto the floor in a rage and stalked off out of the room. Kol watched his form leave, knowing he's be back.

He'd never hurt Alexandra.

Bonnie flinched when she opened the door and Alexandras form was facing her, smiling sweetly as she said "I'm done with this body. Just get me the hell out of it."

"You were the-"

"_Now!"_ She yelled, eyes flashing in such a Klaus-like way that it was scary. Bonnie gulped a little and retorted. "I'm not a magic service."

"Not in the mood witch. Save your judging for someone that cares." Klaus snarled and Alexandras eyes flashed golden. Bonnie wondered why Alexandras form seemed… upset was it? What had happened?

"_Fine."_

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Kol was annoyed when Rebekah decided to host an anti-curfew party at the mansion. There was a hunter in town, and Kol couldn't care less. But the fact that Rebekah thought Klaus dead, that was why she was hosting it here made him laugh.

Her face when she found out he wasn't dead.

Rebekah threw a can of beer at her brother now and he caught it neatly, cocking a brow up at her as he popped it open. "You seem in a good mood."

"I'm defying the council. It's fun."

Kol rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink, watching a small group of girls stroll into the mansion while talking loudly. Humans. They were so oblivious to the truth around them.

He just lay back on the sofa and let his eyes closed, knowing Klaus would be back soon.

And it wasn't long either. For it was the sound of shouting that made him alert to Alexandra being back. Properly back. The front door of the mansion smashed off its hinges as a form was thrown into it, a familiar voice snarling out "Now I understand you're angry Al-"

"_Shut your fucking face-!"_

There was a groan of pain as Alexandra kicked Klaus in the gut, stepping over his form into the now silent room where the teenagers stood with their red cups of beer, staring at the blonde headed girl as she raged with _"Everyone get out. Now-!"_

A pause and when Alexandra threw a bottle onto the floor with a loud smash, they soon took the hint and shoved each other to get out first.

"_What the hell Alexandra-!"_

It was Rebekah and her face was contorted by a scowl as she stared at Alexandra who replied in a cold voice "You ask your fucking brother." She flashed Kol a look, then stalked upstairs where a door slammed shut.

Rebekah was a statue as Klaus in his true form, albeit, clothes charred around the edges walked in with a bloodied nose; Alexandra had been more than furious when she woke up and realize what had happened. Klaus never fought back once, because he knew he deserved it. Rebekah had tears burning in her eyes as she muttered to him "You were dead… you are dead…"

Klaus rubbed the blood from his cheek and said nothing as he started to head towards the stairs and Kol flashed forwards, blocking his path as he said in a perfectly calm tone. "Oh no you don't. You've done enough as it is."

Kol went upstairs and Klaus rolled his eyes, turning around to Rebekah, only to find himself smashing backwards into the stairs as she punched him in the face with tears streaming down her face from grief and rage.

Instead of arguing, Klaus raised a hand and just walked out, snatching up the family tree as he went.

Something, anything to take his mind off this shit. Maybe the whole hunter business.

He just wanted to kill something or someone.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Kol ducked as something, a vase, went flying towards his head, calling out "It's me!"

"Oh. Sorry."

He slipped inside and closed the door behind him, sighing a little as he stared at Alexandra who was sat on his bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and eyes wet from angry tears. Kol seated himself down opposite her and sighed lightly, reaching out and taking her small hands into his own, brushing a thumb over the smooth skin as he muttered. "Okay there Rara?"

She never said anything but just leaned forwards, pulling her hands from his own and wrapped them around his shoulders, hugging him tight while she rested her cheek against his shoulder with a sigh of "What a mess, hmm?"

"I agree my love. Chaos." Kol laughed weakly, letting himself press his lips to her own at long last for a moment before hugging her back. She bought the gentle side of him out. He was putty in her hands. He should regret that, calling himself weak, but… it wasn't a weakness. He loved Alexandra, and she loved him in return.

He was so lucky.

Alexandra took his face into her soft hands and kissed him passionately for a moment, muttering against his lips. "I love you Kol Mikaelson. So much."

"And I you." Kol found himself replying, sliding a hand up her stomach a little and pushing her flat onto her back, straddling her hips in a flash and groaned quietly against Alexandras lips with "I should hate you for making me like this."

"You love it don't you."

"I love being in love with you."

"You big softie."

"It's your fault- I'm only this way with you."

"Then I'm honored Mr. Mikaelson."

"Well t-" Kol started but Alexandra pressed a finger to his lips, guiding his hand upon her stomach down lower as she muttered. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Kol grinned against her lips and replied quietly with "Your wish is my command" and crashed his lips to her own.

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Even all the way from downstairs while he glared at the infernal hunter in his chains, Klaus could hear the giggles of Alexandra as Kol kissed her.

Jealousy raged through him.

He glanced up at the hunter, then utterly gave up and threw the blade so it embedded itself into the wall opposite, snarling to a hybrid to keep guard as he snatched up the family tree and left before the pair upstairs got truly naked. The last thing he wanted to hear was… eurgh.

Klaus went down to the Mystic Grill and ordered a glass of wine, spreading out the family tree before him and staring at it for next to ten minuets. He was missing something, he knew it. But what?

He growled to himself as he stared at the name on the tree, noticing that the date wasn't there. Just like before. It came to him in a flash, his eyes widening-

_They had adopted a werewolf child. It had been a kind of scandal in the place at the time. How had he not realized that before? It was so damn obvious. My god._

Klaus felt a grin twitching onto his face now as he knocked his drink back, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, muttering to the ceiling "Thank you." He set the glass down and got up, folding the parchment up and tucking it safely into his pocket, whistling a cheery tune as he walked out.

_Let the games begin._

**-DancingByMoonlight-**

Alexandra sunk down into her bubblebath, her eyes closed in contentment as she smoothed her wet hair back. Her encounters with Kol always left her exhausted. It wasn't a bad thing, just annoying when he needed to leave right afterwards. So she'd taken advantage of the massive Mikaelson manors bath and ran a steaming one, slipping into it and relaxing. Alexandra sighed as the bubbles came up to her chin, utterly submerging her body.

She ignored the footsteps coming up the stairs, knowing that this was an en suit. Just for hers and Kols use. There wasn't even a lock on the door.

Something she suddenly hated as she opened her eyes to snag her book from the side, screaming in shock as a figure leaned against the shower watching her.

"Niklaus you fucking-!" she snarled, making sure her body was covered by a thick layer of bubbles as she narrowed her eyes. Klaus chuckled at her, cocking his head a little in amusement, his tone matching as he said "I'd say 'hello little sister' but we're not siblings."

"What are you talking about you deluded _dog?_" Alexandra snarled, sinking even more into the bubbles as he kneeled down next to her, resting his arms upon the sides of the bath, gazing into her eyes. She arched a brow as he told her "We are not siblings." There was a glint in his eyes, and she didn't like it. Because he was telling the truth.

"Whoop-de-do (!)" She snarled, splashing water at him with narrowed eyes. "Now get the _fuck out-!_"

Klaus never moved as he raised a hand and set it upon her damp cheek. She batted it away as she yelled, unable to get out because like _hell _was he seeing her naked. "Get. _Out-!_"

"Just hear me out." Klaus said in such a calm tone it made Alexandra just glare at him. He smiled, almost innocently as he raised his hands, still on his knees and took her face into them. She didn't pull away, knowing the sooner he started, the sooner he finished. He trailed his thumb over her damp cheek as he told her quietly "I love you, Alexandra Dove."

She blinked at that, then pulled away with a slight frown on her face, shaking her head. "Yeah, you love me so much that you decided to body snatch me or whatever, possessing me? Oh, what about when you forced me to become one of your _fucking _hybrids, huh? Tossed me into a cellar, daggered Kol?" she laughed weakly, gazing at him with almost pity in her eyes. "I feel sorry for you, Niklaus. What… what did you expect me to say to that, huh? Something like 'I love you too?'" she scoffed, pushing him away by his chest, adding on "You're so… I really feel sorry for you."

Klaus growled gently at that. "I don't need your pity."

"Then what? You need my love? Because that line is very, very overused." She groaned at the end and lay back in the bath once more, closing her eyes a little and shaking her head, muttering out. "Just go away Niklaus. Me and Kol are leaving tomorrow, so… if you do love me, or whatever… just let me be happy with Kol. Far away from this town."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Klaus said quietly, not informed of that. "Why?"

"Well why not? Now move so I can get out. _Now._"

Klaus didn't need to be asked twice as she gave him such a filthy look, stepping outside and waiting while she got out, tying off a dressing gown around her. Damp honey hair fell down her back as she stalked out of the bathroom past him, holding up a hand to him as he went to talk, snarling out. "Don't, Niklaus. Just… don't." She stalked downstairs to the living room where she'd left her hairdryer. She slammed the door shut in his face, but he just batted it open and growled out "Calm down Rara."

"You don't get to call me that."

Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shrugging at her as he said "Look- I'm going to Italy tomorrow. I don't want us to part on bad terms."

Alexandra laughed weakly, plugging the hairdryer in and switching it on, yelling over the noise to him. "You can stay there!"

He rolled his eyes at that and replied in a tone he knew she could hear "I wanted you to come with me."

"What? To Venice so you can try and charm me on a fucking gondola? Fuck you. Actually, you probably do want me to do that, so get lost."

Just as Klaus was going to reply, Alexandra saw a figure moving from the shadows. His wrists were bleeding a little from where he'd wrenched the manacles out. There was a blade in his hand, and his eyes were fixed firmly upon Klaus as he darted forwards.

Alexandra reacted instantly, shoving Klaus out the way and grabbing the hunter by the throat, feeling the blade sink into her chest. With a scream of agony, she snapped his neck sharply and threw him aside, falling against the living room wall with blood blossoming through the white of her robe. She slid down to sit upon the floor, closing her eyes with a groan.

"Rara-!" Klaus found himself saying in concern, kneeling next to her and yanking the blade out, hearing with his teeth clenching, a scream slip from between her lips. She gasped and raised a hand, placing it over the wound as it healed up. Klaus glanced to the dead hunter now, realizing something-

"You saved me…" he muttered to her, frowning a little. She had done it instinctively. It wasn't from the sire bond, for he'd freed her of that. Never intended to use that on her again. She'd… she was flawless. Perfect.

He truly loved her.

"Leave… me alone…" She panted out as her chest healed up, resting the back of her head against the wall. Klaus paused, and then took her face into his hands and before she could move or do anything, he kissed her. It felt like a dream, not real. How could lips be that soft and perfect? They were so different from the ones she was used to. Strange but… they felt good. He parted her lips with his own, kissing her gently for a moment. A second later, it was all over and Alexandra felt shock finally hit her, blinking hard. Had he just done that? Just… what gave him the right to do-? Klaus laughed lightly, muttering out "You've no idea how long I've been wanting to do that, sweetheart."

Now the anger hit her as she slapped him as hard as possible, right across the face. She climbed to her feet, rubbing her chest and stepped over his fallen form, walking out of the room without another word.

Klaus felt himself laughing, his cheek stinging as he lay on his back, letting his eyes closed;

His trip to Italy was going to have to be postponed for what was coming for her.

And he was the only one who could help her.

All because she'd protected him. Willingly or not.


End file.
